Crimson Lust
by Boomerfangirl
Summary: Brick is injured during a werewolf attack one night and has developed strange behaviors, which include a new found craving for Boomer.Can Boomer and Jake save him before its too late? Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 The Norm

**My First RRB yaoi story!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!I hope you all enjoy it! All characters will be in anime form. If you don't like yaoi, leave now! on with the story.**

**Crimson Lust**

**Chapter 1-The Norm**

Boomer laid on his bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling in his dark room. He rolled his eyes as he heard moans, screams, and bed creaking coming through the walls. The now 18-year-old looked outside his window and saw the bright full moon. He's been lying there for a few hours, mainly because he was waiting for his friend to come over and because he couldn't sleep with the love making going on.

_'Well, looks like I'm pulling an all-nighter again.'_ Boomer thought. He looked at his alarm clock; it was only 10:56.

_'Damn. This girl has a long stamina than the last one. No wonder Brick brought her home.'_ He was soon cut off from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up from his bed and went down stairs to answer the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a boy slightly taller than him with black emo like hair. His wardrobe had a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a black and purple stripped shirt, baggy black jeans with a chain in his pocket, black boots and spikey bracelets. To complement his black hair, he had pale peach skin and green eyes. It was his friend Jake.

"Hey Boomer, what's up?" Jake said with a smile.

"Hey Jake, I'm glad you finally made it." Boomer said with a smile matching his friend's.

"Yeah sorry about the wait." Jake said, walking into the house. "It's hard to sneak out when your parents are constantly watching you; luckily the fell asleep."

"Why did you have to sneak out?" Boomer asked as he closed the front door. Jake sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

"I'm on constant surveillance." Jake said.

"Why? What did you do?" Boomer asked.

"Nothing, they think I'm going all suicidal because I decided to change my look a little. Can you believe that!" Jake exclaimed.

"I don't know Jake; you do look a little emo." Boomer said "Maybe if you modify it a little then…"

"Oh no, I like this look so I'm keeping it, end of story." Jake said stubbornly.

"Whatever." Boomer said.

"So where's Brick? Is he asleep?" Jake asked.

"I wish." Boomer said. "He's up in his room fucking a girl."

"Again? Is it the same one from last week?" Jake asked.

"Nope, it's a different one." Boomer said.

"Honestly dude, how can you put up with that every week?" Jake said. "Don't you get sick of it?"

"I've gotten used to it. Besides I just simply drown them out now." Boomer said.

"Well you're a patient one. If I were you, I would've left the house and stayed where I am until I know they're done." Jake said. "Anyways, you wanna watch an action movie while we're down here?"

"Yeah, sure!" Boomer said happily. "But I thought you hated action movies."

"I do, but I'm willing to watch anything that will drown out the fuck fest going on up stairs." Jake said. "Plus I know you like action movies and I know you haven't watched one in a while, so I brought one. And it's your favorite; The Dark Knight."

"Really? Thanks Jake!" Boomer said happily. Jake smiled and patted Boomer's back.

"Anything for you, buddy!" Jake said. "Now let's pop it in, I think they're getting louder."

This was the norm in the Rowdy ruff house hold. Ever since Butch left to go live on his own, things have gotten a little out of control. Now, Brick brings a different girl home, because something always happens to where they would break up soon after, and have sex with her, leaving Boomer to suffer through the moans and groans throughout the night. At first, it annoyed him to the point of madness, but as time passed, he has gotten used to it. Now he invites his best friend Jake over to hang out so they won't suffer through the noise.

The only thing that bothers Boomer is Brick's attitude towards the whole situation. He could not understand how his brother could take all of that emotional damage from those break ups, especially since he had sex with them. He hoped that this wouldn't cause any permanent damage; mentally and physically. Boomer felt bad for Brick because of all the girlfriends he went through, but at the same time, he felt jealous. He knew Brick was very smart, strong, and handsome and all the girls loved him. Even boys occasionally fell under his spell. He envied the fact that so many people wanted, but was glad that he himself had enough people to care about him. Brick, Jake, and Butch was all that mattered to him.

After the movie was done, Jake and Boomer heard no more noise, so they assumed the two were finally done. Therefore, Jake decided it was time for him to go.

"Well, since my work here is done I guess I'll leave." Jake said.

"Okay." Boomer said as he walked Jake to the door.

"Boomer, are you sure you're fine with me leaving, because I can stay a little longer if you want." Jake said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Since those two are done, I can finally get some sleep." Boomer said.

"Well you better get some sleep, because I can't deal with you being tired. You get too bitchy." Jake smirked. "But anyways, if you need anything, call me okay?"

"Okay." Boomer said.

"Cause you know I'm there for you."

"I know."

"And make sure you eat properly in the morning because I know how you are when you stay up all night so y-!"

"Jake! For the love of God I'll be fine! Now go home before you get in trouble, geez!" Boomer said chuckling. Jake stopped his ranting and then smiled.

"Sorry, I'm doing that thing again am I?" Jake asked a little embarrassed. Boomer simply

nodded. "I can't help it; I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen Jake. I can take care of myself." Boomer said.

"I know but still, just know that I am always here for you no matter what." Jake said.

"And I'm glad you are." Boomer said. Jake smiled once again.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, and you can keep the movie if you want." Jake said walking away.

"Really, are you serious! You're the best Jake!"

"No problem! See ya!" Jake called out. Boomer closed the door and chuckled to himself.

'That Jake, always so protective.' Boomer thought.

"Who was that?" Boomer turned around and saw Brick on the stairs with nothing but his pants on, showing his slim but muscular form.

"Hey Brick, that was Jake." Boomer said. "He came over just to hang out."

"Really, why didn't I hear anything?" Brick asked. Boomer gave him an 'are-you-shittin'-me' look and Brick quickly caught on.

"Oh…right…" Brick said rubbing his neck. "Were we that loud?"

"Yes, you were." Boomer smirked.

"Oh…sorry." Brick said, slightly blushing.

"It's okay. Well you better get some rest, tomorrow's our last day of school and you know how crazy it gets." Boomer said.

"Yeah you're right, goodnight Boomer."

"Goodnight." With that, they both went to their rooms for some well-deserved sleep. But Brick, as he tried to rest, couldn't help but feel as though he was…empty.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2Attacked

Chapter 2-Attacked

During the next afternoon, the final school bell rung to indicate that it was the first day of summer. All the kids of the school stampeded out of the building while Boomer simply walked out.

"Hey Boomer wait up!" a voice called out. Boomer turned around and saw Jake running towards him.

"Oh hey Jake, I was just about to wait for you." Boomer said.

"Well I'm glad I caught you then." Jake said. "So where's Brick?"

"I don't know, I was about to look for him." Boomer said.

"Then let me help you. I've got nothing better to do anyway." Jake said. Boomer smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, what a good Samaritan." Boomer said sarcastically. As they walked around the school yard in search for Brick, Boomer suddenly stopped as he heard commotion going on from afar. Jake stopped once he noticed Boomer wasn't walking beside him.

"Boomer what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I hear Brick and another voice." Boomer said. "It sounds like a girl." As the two looked around, they saw Brick and a brunette haired girl arguing, but the girl seemed to be doing all of the yelling. After a few minutes, the girl stormed off. Boomer and Jake exchanged confused expressions before walking over to the distressed Brick.

"Brick what happened?" Boomer asked.

"Huh? Oh hey guys, it's nothing important." Brick lied.

"Really, cause that looked like a shit load of nothing." Jake said. Brick sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine." Brick said. "…I broke up with Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?" Jake asked. "Is that the girl you had sex with last night?"

"Yeah…" Brick said.

"Why did you break up with her?" Boomer asked.

"Because…because I didn't feel anything." Brick said. Jake chucked.

"That's what she said." Jake smirked. Boomer suddenly gave a quick punch to Jake's arm.

"Ow! Dammit!" Jake exclaimed rubbing his arm. He forgot that Boomer had super strength and it hurt like a bitch.

"This is no time for your perverted jokes Jake." Boomer scowled. He turned his attention back to Brick. "So was that the only reason?"

"Yeah it was." Brick said. "And it's not just with her; it's with all the girls I had sex with."

"Then why do you still have sex with them?" Boomer asked.

"I thought it would change but it didn't. It's like every time I do it with a different girl I grow even emptier. I couldn't take it anymore!" Brick said. "Plus I told her that I lost interest in her."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I think I might like guys." Brick said. Jake and Boomer's eyes instantly grew wide as they became silent.

"R-really, but how I mean, you've never were attracted or had sex with a guy, let alone been with one." Boomer said.

"Well…I wouldn't say that…" Brick said. "You remember our French teacher Mr. Winston?"

"Yeah."

"Well, during the first semester of our tenth grade year, I would usually go over to his house for more than tutoring." Brick said bashfully. The two grew silent again.

"Y-you're joking right?" Boomer said completely shocked.

"How do you think I got an 'A' in that class?" Brick said. An awkward silence rolled by the three.

"Well…that explains everything." Jake said.

"Jake!" Boomer exclaimed.

"No, no he's right Boomer. I mean when I think about it, when I sex with him I felt so…good. I felt a high that I've never felt before. But when I have sex with a girl I felt…nothing. I literally had to think of guys when I fucked them." Brick said.

"That's a little too much information." Boomer said.

"Sorry…" Brick said blushing.

"Well…so what if you're gay. That doesn't change the fact that we'll always be together, no matter what." Jake said. Brick smiled.

"Thanks man." Brick said.

"No problem." Jake said. "Now why don't we get out of here and have some fun. It's the first day of summer, we need to loosen up a little, and I know the perfect place."

Later that night, the three were walking home from partying the whole afternoon, or at least Jake's idea of partying.

"You know, when you said 'loosening up', I didn't think that we were going to the park." Brick said.

"Hey you weren't complaining when you were sleeping in the grass." Jake said. "Besides, Boomer and I were enjoying ourselves weren't we?"

"Yeah we were!" Boomer said happily.

"What! You guys just talked the whole time!" Brick exclaimed.

"Exactly and we had fun." Jake said.

"Whatever." Brick said rolling his eyes. What the three didn't know was that there was a creature lurking in the shadows, keeping its blood red eyes fixed on them. As they continued to walk, they heard a low growl, causing all of them to stop and look around.

"What was that?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like a dog." Brick said.

"I don't think so. That was a little too loud to be a dog." Jake said.

"Then what else could it be?" Brick said.

"Guys, I think it's getting louder." Boomer said. The three stayed quiet as they continued to look around, listening to the sound get louder and closer. Suddenly, it grew quiet.

"It stopped." Boomer said.

"Well I guess it's gone n…" Jake was suddenly cut off when a huge creature pounced on him. They rolled on the ground until Jake was flat on his back. As he looked up, he met eyes with a black wolf-like creature that was the size of a mini giant with eyes of blood. It growled at Jake viciously, drool coming from the corners of his mouth and Jake's eyes widened in horror.

"Jake!" Brick and Boomer screamed as they ran towards their friend. Before they could reach the two, the creature furiously slashed its claws at the brothers; they would barely escape its razor sharp claws because of its incredible speed and agility. Soon, the brothers were sweating and panting for air.

"What the hell is this thing!" Brick asked panting.

"I don't know. It seems like it can be a werewolf." Boomer said.

"What, but that's impossible! There's no such thing as werewolves!" Brick said.

"Humph, foolish human…" Brick and Boomer turned to the creature in complete shock. "You still deny the truth, even when it's right in front of you."

"It…it talked." Boomer said in shock and awe.

"Holy shit…" was all Brick could say.

"I am Aaron. I am the leader of my tribe of wolves and warrior of my clan." The wolf said. "For centuries my kind has hid in the dark, constantly lurking and watching you humans, waiting for the perfect opportunity to reclaim what was once ours. We have been treated like trash and you further insult our brethren, and now you shall pay with your life."

"So he is a werewolf." Boomer said.

"Is that why you came to our home and attacked us, so you could kill us?" Brick said with a sharp glare.

"That and to find myself a suitable mate." Aaron said, slowly standing as if he were human. The three looked up and saw that he easily towered over them at a frightening 8'6''. "And I believe I found one." At a blink of an eye, the wolf disappeared. Before they could react, he reappeared in front of Boomer and grabbed him tightly around his neck. He then slams Boomer into the ground and cracks the pavement as Boomer tried to get free from his grasp.

"You…" the wolf started, leaning into the chocking boy's face. "You are truly a sight of beauty. Never before have I seen a being with such golden hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. You'll make am perfect mate for me."

"Let…me…go!" Boomer chocked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, especially since you look so tempting squirming under me." Aaron purred in Boomer's ear. The wolf soon howled in pain as he felt a metal bar connect with his back with great force. He snapped around and saw Jake with a metal bar in his hands and a furious expression.

"You get your fucking hands off of him bastard!" Jake said in fury. Aaron growled and charged at him, only to be hit by Brick directly in the face. Now fully pissed he charged at Brick and the two proceeded in brawling, cracking the street and destroying everything. As the two fought, Jake ran over to Boomer and helped him up.

"Boomer, you okay?" Jake asked, highly concerned. Boomer coughed and breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah…somehow, thanks." Boomer said. The two observed Brick and Aaron brawling from the distance. But it was soon over when brick delivered the final punch, causing Aaron to fall flat to the ground. Brick panted heavily as Jake and Boomer ran towards him.

"Brick are you okay?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Brick finally said. "What about you two?"

"We're fine but I can't say the same for pretty boy here." Jake said pointing at the beast.

"Come on, let's go home." Brick said. The three only took a few steps before Brick screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. Soon, three large claw marks appeared on his back with blood oozing out of them.

"Brick!" Boomer and Jake yelled. They turned around and saw Aaron attempting to make another slash. Before he could do so, Boomer snatched the bar out of Jake's hand and in one hard swing, hit the beast in the head, instantly killing him. Jake watched in shock from witnessing his best friend kill a werewolf with just a metal bar.

"Damn." Jake said. Boomer dropped the bar and the two helped Brick to his feet. Brick groaned in pain as he felt the cold air sting his open wound.

"Jake this is not good. Brick is horribly wounded, we have to take him to the hospital." Boomer said worriedly.

"You're right, I know the closest one from here, come on!" Jake exclaimed. The two ran as fast as they could in desperation to save Brick.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

Chapter 3-The Beginning

The three boys quickly arrived at the hospital. Once inside, the doctors and nurses took Brick in and started the procedure. Jake and Boomer waited in the waiting room for a few hours, barely getting any sleep. The two sat patiently waiting for results. Out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw Boomer looking down at his feet with a worried expression while his hands were violently shaking.

"Boomer, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Huh… oh yeah I'm…I'm fine." Boomer said.

"Are you sure, you're shaking really badly." Jake said.

"Oh really, I didn't notice. It's probably because it's cold in here." Boomer said. Jake sighed.

"Boomer I understand if you're scared, but Brick has been through a lot worst situations than this. I'm sure he'll be fine." Jake said.

"What makes you think I'm scared?" Boomer said. Jake gently laid his hand on Boomer's trembling ones. Boomer shot his head up and looked at Jake who simply smiled at him.

"You only shake like that when you're scared; you don't even do that when you're cold." Jake said. Boomer blushed from the contact and closeness of Jake. He knew everything about Boomer and sometimes that was Boomer's downfall. He could never lie properly to Jake, especially when he gets that close. Boomer sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it." Boomer said quietly. "I know Brick's tough but he's not indestructible. I just get so worried when things like this happen because I think I might lose him. He's the only family I have, if he's gone then I don't know what I'll do." Jake grew sorrow for Boomer since he knew about his situation. He hated seeing Boomer like this, seeing those big beautiful eyes dim with sadness broke his heart.

"Boomer…I…"Jake started.

"Excuse me, sirs." A voice said. Jake and Boomer looked up and saw a kind nurse with short black hair cut in a bob style and big hazel eyes. "Are you two with Brick?"

"Yes we are." Boomer said.

"Come with me." She said. The two got up and followed the nurse to a room where they saw Brick on the hospital bed sleeping. He had tubes and IVs connected to his body with a big machine next to him.

"Sirs." The nurse got the two's attention. "This is Professor Utonium. He will be Brick's doctor today." Soon, a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a lab coat came into the room.

"Professor Utonium?" Boomer said in shock.

"Boomer, is that you?" The Professor said asked equally shocked. "Well, long time no see. My, you grew up a lot."

"Wait, you know him?" Jake asked Boomer.

"Let's just say me and my brothers had a past with him before we met you." Boomer said.

"Indeed, but a lot of things has changed over the years between us." Professor said.

"Tell me about it. I remember when we were younger; my brothers and I would try to kill you every day." Boomer chuckled which was followed by a sigh. "Good times…but I don't remember you being a doctor."

"Well I do things on my spare time." Professor said. "Now, let's check on the patient shall we?" with that, he walked towards Brick and examined him. After a few minutes of that, he walked back towards Boomer and Jake.

"So, is he okay?" Boomer asked.

"He's just fine, all he needs is a little rest and he'll be back on his feet by tomorrow." The Professor said.

"Well, that a relief." Jake said. "See Boomer, nothing to worry about."

"Although, I am a bit surprised that Brick survived that attack. Not even the strongest of people come back alive after a werewolf attack." Professor said. Jake and Boomer exchanged shocked glances.

"How did you know?" Boomer asked.

"I've had many cases like this before. Unfortunately before I can get what I need to find the wolves, the victims die." He said. "Your brother is very lucky."

"So this happened to more than one person?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and apparently it's by the same wolf." The Professor said. "On all of my victims, I found that they all had jet black fur on their bodies, I even found some on Brick."

"Jake, this means that Aaron was creating a human massacre." Boomer said.

"And he said that there are more of them. If they found out that their warrior is dead, who knows what will happen." Jake said.

"I've been doing some research on werewolves and I've found that they are nothing like we've thought them to be." The Professor said. "They are actually highly intelligent creatures that have been walking the earth since the beginning of time. They have only been hiding in the shadows in a secret society."

"That's what Aaron said." Boomer said.

"I don't have all of the information about them, but make sure you call me just in case something goes wrong with Brick." Professor said, giving them his business card.

"Okay, we will." Jake said taking the card.

"And make sure you both keep a close eye on him. There's no telling what that scratch could've done to him." The Professor said.

"We will thank you." Boomer said.

"You're welcome. And since he's recovering quickly, you two can take him home today." Professor said.

"Really, that's great!" Boomer said while the two walked over to Brick. "Bye Professor Utonium."

"Goodbye you two, and be safe." The Professor said as he walked out the door.

"So should we wake him up?" Jake asked.

"No, it'll be better if we let him rest, he needs as much of it as possible." Boomer said. He then sits Brick up and puts him on his back. "Well then, let's go"

The three soon left the hospital and arrived at their neighborhood, arriving at the brother's door step.

"Well as interesting as this day was, I gotta go home." Jake said. "My parents are probably worried about me right now."

"Okay, I'll call you if anything turns up" Boomer said. "And Jake…"

"Yeah?" Jake asked

"…Thank you for everything you've done today. I really appreciate it." Boomer said with a warm smile. Jake blushed furiously as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Uh…n-no problem. It was the least I could do." Jake said.

"Well…it meant a lot to me." Boomer said. "I'll see you later!" with that he walked in the house with his sleeping brother and closed the door behind him. Jake stood there with his palms sweating and his heart racing. He then collapsed on his hands and knees, hanging his head and sighing loudly.

'Dammit, why must he always do that to me!' Jake thought. 'I'm so pathetic…'

Inside, Boomer walked upstairs into Brick's room. He gently put Brick on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Suddenly, Brick slowly starts to wake.

"Boomer …?" Brick said sleepily.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake now." Boomer said.

"Where am I?" Brick asked.

"You're home; we just got back from the hospital." Boomer said. "And the doctor's orders are for you to get some sleep for the rest of the day."

"Where's Jake?" Brick asked.

"He's fine; he's heading home right now." Boomer said. "Now if you need anything just tell me okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning." With that, Boomer turned off the light and closed the door as he left out. Brick stared at the now dark ceiling for a few minutes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Later that night, Brick tossed and turned in his bed while he frantically kicked the cover off his body. He groaned and growled loudly in his sleep while clawing his bed. The scratch from the wolf growled a bright red, burning the bandage off of Brick's body. His teeth grew to a sharp point, his nail turned in claws and he suddenly shot his usual ruby red eyes open, now showing them to be bloodshot red. His struggling stopped and a smiled crept on his face.

"…Finally…"


	4. Chapter 4 New Feelings

_**Chapter 4-New Feelings**_

The sun rose in the morning sky, shining its rays over everything in its path. One of the rays shined on the sheets that were concealing Brick. He suddenly shoots up from the sheets, causing them to fall off him to show his bare chest. Brick was covered in a light sheen of sweat and was lightly panting. He looks around the room then at his hands to see that they are normal finger nails and feels his K9 teeth, realizing they are at a normal point.

_'What a weird dream.'_ Brick thought. _'But strangely, it felt so real. Maybe…'_ Brick was soon cut from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash coming from down stairs.

"What the hell?" Brick said to himself. He climbs out of his bed and heads downstairs. As he enters the entry way to the kitchen, he sees a very amusing sight; Boomer struggling with a mountain of bowls in his arms in their mess of a kitchen wearing an apron…a pink one. Brick chuckles to himself at how ridiculous his brother looked. He looked like a clumsy house wife from the 1920's. Something only Boomer could pull off.

"Need some help?" Brick said clearly amused. Boomer suddenly stopped with items in hand and turned to the entry way.

"Oh you're up, hey Brick." Boomer said with a smile.

"Hey. So…what exactly are you doing, a science experiment?" Brick teased.

"Actually, I'm trying to make waffles." Boomer said, setting the items down. "But as you can see, I'm sucking horribly."

"Yeah I know." Brick said, walking towards his brother. "But didn't you tell me once that you can cook anything?"

"Yeah, anything…but not everything." Boomer said.

"Is there a difference?" Brick smirked.

"Yes, there is." Boomer said. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, since at this rate you are clearly going to burn the house down, I'll help you." Brick said.

"I don't know Brick, you're not fully recovered yet and plus you're not properly dressed so…"Boomer started but was pushed by Brick towards the table.

"First of all; I'm just fine, second of all; plenty of people cook without their shirts." Brick said. "Now come on, let me help you."

"But…"

"First, you'll need to pull out two separate bowls for the dry and wet ingredients. Then get the measuring cup, 1 teaspoon and 1 tablespoon." Boomer opened his mouth to protest, but silenced himself knowing he was going to lose the argument. He instead obeyed and grabbed what Brick ordered, placing them on the messy table.

"Now you need the ingredients. We need flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, milk, vegetable oil, and two eggs." Brick ordered. Before they knew it, the ingredients were in the two bowls properly mixed and ready to combine.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." Boomer said.

"See, you need my help after all." Brick said "Now all you got to do is mix them up and you'll have your batter."

Boomer nodded and slowly poured the wet ingredients in the bowl with the dry ones. He then picked up the eggs beater and started to mix. Brick leaned against the counter behind Boomer and watched his closely. His eyes trailed down his brother's body and he noticed that he had a slightly smaller frame than his own. His shoulders weren't as broad as Brick's and his arms weren't as muscular. His hips were more curved and his bottom was more full and firm. If a stranger were to only glance at him, they would've thought he was a girl, but to the trained eye, you could clearly tell that he was a boy. Brick found himself staring at his brother, hunger slowly burning in his eyes. He suddenly thought of seeing Boomer's beautiful body bear with nothing blocking his glory and unconsciously licked his lips. Boomer turned and saw Brick blankly staring at him and grew a questionable look.

"Uh, Brick?" Boomer said, snapping Brick out of his daze.

"Y-yeah?" Brick responded.

"Are you okay; you look kind of out of it?" Boomer said.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." Brick said. "So is the waffle maker preheated?"

"Yes it is."

"Good." Boomer walked over to where Brick was with the bowl in hand and set it next to the waffle maker.

_'Well that was weird. Why would I think of that of all things, and about Boomer?'_ Brick thought. He watched Boomer open the cabinet above the maker to get a plate, standing on his tip-toes in order to reach it. Brick chuckled at the sight before him, though the Rowdy ruff Boys were the same age, they were never the same height. Boomer came out to be shorter for some reason. But strangely, it suited him. After finally getting the dreaded plate, the blonde opened the waffle maker and scooped up some batter with a scooper. As he poured some in the maker, Brick's eyes landed on another feature on his brother's body; his hands.

They were smaller than a normal teenage boy's hand, but bigger than a girl's hand too. Though Boomer has done many rough and lewd things with his hands, they still appeared flawless. Not a single scratch on them. Brick's eyes trailed upward to Boomer's facial features, he noticed how soft and smooth his skin was, marveling at the light rosiness on his peach cheeks and the slight roundness of his face. He studied Boomer's lips, watching them curl up cutely with satisfaction; it was like watching two soft flower petals curl from a gentle breeze. And then those eyes…those eyes were like two deep blue oceans, big enough to get lost in them forever. Brick grew the urge to get closer to his brother. Without really thinking, he walked behind the blonde still making the waffles and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Boomer froze at the sudden contact and grew confused.

"Uh…Brick?" Boomer started.

"Don't mind me, just keep going." Brick said. Boomer cocked an eyebrow, but continued to put more waffle batter on. The ginger headed ruff slowly closed his eyes, feeling the radiation of his brother's heat slowly consume his body. He nuzzled his face in his brother's soft golden strands and inhaled his scent deeply. The scent of fresh baked goods and Boomer quickly filled his nostrils, clouding up his other senses. His mind began to haze with lust and desire for the blonde ruff. The same hungry look from before came bake as he subconsciously leaned I to devour the tender neck below him. His lips slightly brushed over the peach skin, just inches away from tasting the deliciousness that was his brother. He licked his lips in anticipation, he was so close…

"Hey Brick?" Boomer's voice snapped him back to reality once again. Brick quickly pulled back after he realized how close he was.

"Uh, y-yeah?" Brick said.

"They're finished." Boomer said pointing at the huge stack of hot waffles.

"Oh great; not bad for a rookie." Brick smirked. He released Boomer and watched him bring the plate towards the table. Brick felt slightly disappointed that he stopped his actions, but he wondered why. And why did he grow the urge to attack his brother twice?

"So Brick, you ready to eat?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Brick said.

* * *

Later that night, Brick laid in his bed blankly staring at his ceiling. He was confused by these feelings that he had for Boomer. They have never came up before, so why now, and why him? Not once did he think about doing anything else to Boomer than to love him like a brother, now all he thought about was to rip his clothes off and pound him senselessly. The thought confused him to no end, but it did not disgust him. In fact, it turned him on.

The thought of seeing that small and beautiful boy nude and wanting to be touched was incredibly sexy. He could just picture Boomer sweating and begging under him, his beautiful blonde hair messy and tangled from the love making. He could taste the delectable soft skin linger on his lips as he marked him as his own. He could feel the tightness and warmth of his virgin entrance consume his large appendage hungrily, slowly tearing him apart, thrusting harshly to get to his climax, filling him to the very brim…

Brick squirmed as he felt himself grow insanely hard from the thought. He pulled the sheets over his erection.

_'What the hell is going on? Why am I feeling like this? This doesn't make any sense.'_ Brick thought.

**_'Such naivety…'_ **Another voice chuckled inside Brick's head. Brick jumped at the new voice and looked around,

"Who said that, who's there!" Brick exclaimed.

**_'Don't be alarmed Brick, I won't hurt you. I mean, how could I?'_** The voice said.

"How do you know my name?" Brick asked.

**_'Because I'm you, how could I not know it?'_** The voice said.

"You're me?" Brick asked in shock.

**_'Yes I am, well your subconscious at least.'_**

"Then how come I've never heard you before?" Brick asked.

**_'You've never needed me until now.'_ **The voice said. **_'Now stop talking out loud! You wouldn't want Boomer to come in and see you like this would you?'_ **Brick gasped.

_'How did you know?'_ Brick thought.

**_'I'm you remember. And I can see that this is troubling you.'_**

_'Yeah it is.'_ Brick thought.

**_'And I know that you actually like it don't you?'_** The voice said. **_'You are turned on by your brother are you not?'_**

_'And what if I said I was?'_

**_'There's nothing to be ashamed of Brick, its fine that you have these feelings. But instead of restraining yourself, why don't you…relieve yourself?'_**

_'What do you mean?'_

**_'When you were thinking about doing 'certain things' to your brother, you grew erect did you not?'_**

_'Yeah I did.'_

**_'Wouldn't you want to feel an example of what the real thing would be like?'_**

_'…Yeah.'_

**_'Then you know what to do. I don't think I need to explain it any further to you since you are well familiar with the subject.'_ **Hesitantly, Brick pulled the sheets off of him and slowly pulled down his pants. He sighed in relief as his large erection hit the cold air and put his hand on the base of his shaft.

_'Are you sure?'_ Brick thought.

**_'Of course, you did this even before you had sex didn't you? What makes now so different?_ **Brick thought it over and he had to agree with the voice, this was nothing new to him. Besides, it was just one time, and no one has to know about it…

Brick began to move his hand on his shaft. The slow strokes caused Brick to let out a soft moan as pleasure consumed his body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the head board of his bed.

**_'How does it feel?'_ **The voice asked.

"Mmmm…so good." Brick moaned.

**_'Good, now keep going, but picture those exact same thoughts you did a minute ago.'_**

Brick did what was told and pictured his beautiful brother again. He pictured thrusting his large rod inside Boomer's entrance, pounding him without any mercy. He saw those beautiful ocean orbs cloud with lust with his mouth slightly open as he begs for more. Brick's moans grew louder as his hand went faster; he soon began to quietly call out Boomer's name. a light sheen of sweat formed on Brick's body as his body shook in undeniable pleasure. His hand went faster at a frightening speed and clenched the bed sheets as a burning sensation formed at the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, his nails turned into claws, his K9 teeth turned to a sharp point and the mark on his back glow a bright red. His thoughts went cloudy as he neared his climax. His hips bucked wildly into his hand, rocking the bed as he viciously tore his bed sheets. He was so close, he could feel himself reaching his high, one that he has never felt before, the high he so desperately searched for.

"Oh…God!" Brick exclaimed.

_**'How does he feel Brick? Does your brother feel good?'**_ The voice asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" Brick yelled.

**_'Tell me Brick, do you want to come? Do you want to see your brother's expression as you fill him with your hot semen? Do you!'_**

**"OH FUCK YES! I'M GONNA…"**Before he could finish his statement, Brick let out a final scream before shooting his load all over himself and the bed. As he emptied himself, he plopped on his back and began to breathe heavily, slowly closing his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open as he begins to scream in pain. He clawed at the sheets below him as his body viciously convulsed. After what felt like an eternity of torcher, he stopped, having nothing but a blank stare in his eyes. A second after, his eyes turned blood red and he slowly begins to sit up. Brick chuckles in a low and blood-curdling manor, but it was not his laugh.

**"Now Boomer shall surely be mine."** He said in a completely different voice. A voice that was much like the one in his head…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5 Worried

**Chapter 5-Worried**

Over the next few days, Boomer started to get a little worried about his brother. For some reason, Brick has been acting very strange lately. He noticed that Brick has been watching him in everything he does. This usually isn't a problem but the fact that he does it with a blank stare and a devious smile on his face makes it a problem. Not only that, Brick has been touching him a lot, in ways that a brother shouldn't do. He wondered if Brick was ill, or if he was planning on doing a twisted joke on him. Either way, he was concerned. Since Brick was asleep, Boomer decided to call and invite over the one person he trusted when it came to situations like this; Jake. A few minutes passed and a knock came at the door.

_'Well that was fast. Of course, we live in the same neighborhood.'_ Boomer thought. Boomer walked to the door and opened it to see Jake with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Boomer, long time no see!" Jake exclaimed happily. Boomer simply smiled, he always loved having Jake around, he made everything a whole lot better for some reason.

"Hey Jake, and it hasn't been that long. It's only been a few days." Boomer said with a smile.

"Tomato, Tomato." Jake said as he walked into the house. Boomer rolled his eyes and closed the door, joining Jake on the couch.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jake asked.

"Actually, I did…" Boomer said, his voice dimming in slight sadness. Jake noticed this right away and grew worried.

"Boomer what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"…Brick has been acting a little weird lately." Boomer said "Or more weird than he already is."

"Why do you say that?" asked Jake.

"Well, over the past few days I noticed that Brick has been watching me in everything I do. Not only that, he's been touching me in ways that makes me feel…uncomfortable. I don't know if he's just toying with me or he really means it. I don't know what to do." Boomer said.

* * *

Brick had just woken up from his nap and went on his way downstairs.

"Maybe it's not what you think." He suddenly stopped once he heard Jake's voice. He peaked around the corner and saw Jake and Boomer talking on the sofa.

"Maybe he's just worried about you." Jake said.

"In what way?" Boomer asked.

_'What are they talking about?'_ Brick thought.

"Well, maybe he was traumatized by the attack and he realized how he was almost separated by the only family he has." Jake said. "Since he lived, he decided that he was going to restore his relationship with his brother and spend as much time with him as possible. I mean, I don't blame him, I would've done the same." Boomer grew shocked.

"You really think so?" Boomer asked "I…I never thought about it that way before." Jake gently placed his hand on Boomer's head, causing Boomer to turn to him.

"I'm sure Brick's fine, you're probably just overreacting." Jake said. "But if something is wrong with him, you give me a call okay?"

"Okay." Boomer smiled. "I guess I am overreacting."

"Yeah, but you know what," Jake said before he suddenly started to tickle Boomer. "We love you anyway!"

"What the-! Ha ha! J-Jake s-stop it! Ha ha ha! You know I ha ha hate it when people tickle me! Ha ha!" Boomer laughed.

"If that's true then why are you laughing?" Jake teased, continuing his actions.

"Because you're t-ticking me you asshole! Ha ha ha!" Brick growled off in the distance. He grew angry at Jake for touching his brother in such a manner. He continued to glare heatedly at Jake as they continued to play around. Soon, Boomer was on his back trying to push Jake off but he was too weakened by his laughter. Jake slowly began to stop, seeing that Boomer's face was a shade closer to blue. Boomer breathed slowly as the two looked at each other, not saying a word.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Boomer said smiling.

"Yeah, and you're 18 but you're still ticklish like a child. So we're even." Jake said smirking, though the smirk soon disappeared as he scanned his friend's body. Boomer grew confused by his friend's actions.

"Jake what's wrong?" Boomer asked. After a second of silence, Jake looked back up to Boomer.

"Did you lose weight again?" Jake asked.

"Huh? I don't think I did." Boomer said. "Do I look like it?"

"A little, plus you're a lot lighter than last time." Jake narrowed his eyes. "Have you been skipping your meals again?" Jake asked

"Only two times." Boomer said, but Jake knew he was lying and gave him a 'don't-bullshit-me' look. Boomer sighed.

"Okay, the truth is that I haven't really eaten anything for the past few days. Mainly because I was worried about Brick." Boomer said. "But I did eat something."

"Boomer you can't skip on your meals, it's not good for you." Jake said. "At this rate you'll shrivel up."

"I highly doubt that's possible." Boomer said.

"Have you seen those anorexic models? Trust me it's possible." Jake said. "Just promise me you're going to eat better okay?"

"Okay, okay I promise." Boomer said.

"I'm serious Boomer."

"I'm serious too, I really do promise Jake." Boomer said, shining his big blue eyes. Jake suddenly felt dryness come to his mouth as he saw his friend in his adorable state.

"Oh…w-well good." Jake said, trying not to blush. He turned to Boomer once again and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Boomer asked.

"Your hair is all messy." Jake said. Boomer frowned.

"Well it's your fault anyway. And what about your hair it's just as bad as mine!" boomer said, pushing the black strands out of his friend's face. "I mean, I don't even know how you can see any…thing…" Boomer froze as his eyes locked with Jake's emerald ones. Is heart began to race rapidly, he had forgotten how he felt every time he looked into those beautiful jewels. How he would practically melt as they stared at him, burning through his soul. He always thought that they were one of his favorite features on his friend.

"Boomer, is something wrong?" Jake asked.

"…N-no nothing's wrong." Boomer said blushing. "I just…" Jake grabbed one of Boomer's hands out of his hair and placed it on his cheek.

"Boomer…" Jake whispered softly. He began to lean into the blonde's face under him. He was a mere inches away from feeling those lips. Those soft rosy lips…When Jake realized what he was doing, he instantly pulled away and released Boomer's hand. Boomer sat up and looked at his friend in confusion.

"Jake?" Boomer started.

"W-well since everything is settled here I guess I should head home now." Jake said, stumbling towards the front door. "I'll see you later Boomer."

"Uh, o-okay, see ya." Boomer said. Jake gave a final wave before closing the door behind him. Outside, he sighed exasperatedly and beat himself in the head for his stupidity.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! You were so close this time, why did you stop! He didn't even push away!" He said to himself. "Or maybe he didn't want to be rude…whatever, it's not like he feels the same." With that, he walked off towards home. Meanwhile inside, Boomer was still staring at the door, trying to process what was about to happen.

"Was he going to…kiss me?" Boomer asked himself. "Maybe he was getting sleepy. Or maybe he…" he then sighed sadly. "Who am I kidding? He'll never feel the same." With that, Boomer walked off to the kitchen to fix himself a comfort snack. Brick slowly walked upstairs, pissed at the display he just saw. He was not going to allow that to happen again. No one was allowed to touch Boomer in any way except for him…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 6- The Truth Comes Out**

During the next afternoon, a thunder storm rolled by, completely darkening the skies. Boomer was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a marathon of 'Myth Busters'. Brick soon came down stairs and immediately saw Boomer enjoying himself. Memories of yesterday instantly flew through his mind, filling him with utter rage. No one was allowed to have Boomer, only him. He had to fix this.

Brick casually walked into the living room behind Boomer and grabbed the remote. All Boomer saw next was the TV screen going black. Shocked and confused he looked around until he saw Brick with the remote in his hand.

"Brick, what the hell! Why did you turn off the TV?" Boomer said in irritation.

"Boomer, we need to talk." Brick said, ignoring Boomer's outburst.

"About what?" Boomer asked.

"About a little misunderstanding." Brick said as he joined Boomer on the couch. "Listen, I know I've been acting weird lately, but it's not because I have false intentions towards you, it's because I want to get closer to you as much as I can. I know we've been drifting off over the years and because of that attack, I almost lost you for good. I just want to repair what's left of our family."

Boomer was emotionally touched by Brick's words.

_'So Jake was right all along.'_ Boomer thought. _'That's all he was trying to do.'_

"I hope my behavior hasn't given you the wrong impression." Brick said.

"Well it did at first, but since I know the truth, it doesn't bother me anymore." Boomer said. "If you wanted to repair our family, you could've said so."

"I know, but that's not something I like to share. Plus, I should've tried another tactic than my previous actions." Brick said.

"Yeah but that's okay." Boomer said. Brick grew a malicious smile.

_'You're mine now little one.'_ Brick thought. "You know Boomer, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" Boomer asked.

"Things like certain sacrifices we will have to make in order to bring this family back together." Brick said. "You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do." Boomer said.

"No matter what the cost?"

"Yeah, no matter what."

"Good." Brick said. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Then we have an understanding that you will no longer see Jake."

"Of course we-"Boomer cut his sentence short when he realized what Brick said. "Wait…what?"

"You heard me, from this day forward you will no longer see Jake." Brick said from the kitchen. Confused, Boomer got up from the couch and towards the kitchen where Brick was getting some juice.

"But why? Why can't I see him anymore? He's my friend, he's our friend, and he's been that way since we were in middle school. What makes now so different?" Boomer said.

"Now was never different from then. I have always felt like this." Brick said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh really, cause you seemed pretty convincing to me for all those years. Something's telling me that it's something else and you're hiding it from me." Boomer said angrily.

"Boomer let's just drop it alright. Just know that it's over between you two." Brick said indifferently. This made Boomer angrier.

"No! I won't drop it! You better tell me the real reason why you're acting like this and I don't want any half-assed shit!" Boomer yelled, rage filling his entire being. Brick stared at him blankly with his glass against his lips. Suddenly, Brick chuckled lowly but it wasn't his normal laugh, it was more dark and menacing. It then grew louder and more sadistic like, scaring and confusing Boomer at the same time. Was Brick going mad? Or was he already mad? As he died down his laughter, he placed the now empty glass on the table and looked at Boomer, wearing a devious grin on his face. He slowly stalked his way towards Boomer who backed up a little, not sure of what Brick was going to do. He stopped, only a few inches away from each other with Brick easily towering over Boomer.

"Hn. You know," Brick said before cupping Boomer's face with his hand. "You always looked so cute when you get mad. Maybe it's because of those blue eyes burning with so much rage when you try to threaten me."

"W-what?" Boomer asked, confused and frightened by his brother's actions. Brick took notice of his brother's confusion and grew pleased.

"Well since you're so persistent on knowing the truth, who am I to deny you?" Brick said "You see Boomer, ever since that day when we were attacked I have grown these strange feelings. Feelings that would leave me confused, angry, desperate and…aroused." Boomer began to step back as he came closer to him.

"W-what do you mean aroused?" Boomer asked nervously.

"What do you think? Whenever these feelings would appear, I would get to the point to where it is merely impossible to control my urges." Brick said. "My urge to siege control over the source of my arousal and claim it as my own. Do you know what it is Boomer? The source of my arousal?"

"N-no…but I…" Boomer's back soon hits the front door. He then realizes that he was now cornered with nowhere to go.

"But what? You don't want to know now? I thought you wanted to know the reason for my behavior. Isn't that true Boomer?" Brick said as he rested his arm above Boomer's head, leaning closer to his face.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Boomer stuttered trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Then I'll tell you." Brick said in a low voice. He leaned in closer where his lips ghosted over Boomer's ear, causing the blonde to shiver in discomfort and fear. "The source of my arousal…is you."

Boomer froze, his eyes widened in horror. He felt his hands shake and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Don't you see, you're the cause of my extra attention towards you. I would've thought you'd notice by now but you are a bit naïve. It is also why I don't want Jake near you. I wouldn't want my precious brother out of my reach, especially if his eyes are on another man." Brick smirked. "Besides, I can give you a lot more than he can. I can satisfy your every need."

Boomer couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was speechless and horrified by Brick's words and actions. His own brother was lusting after him for days and he didn't notice it. This was so wrong. He had to find a way to get out.

"W-well I'm very f-flattered but I'm afraid that can't happen." Boomer said, inching away. Brick suddenly slams his hand in Boomer's way, blocking him once again.

"Why, because were brothers? Or is it because you are in love with Jake? Either way…" Brick said, cupping Boomer's face once again. "Nothing is going to stop me from making you mine."

With that, Brick crashes his lips into Boomer's and wraps his arms around his waist to pull him closer. If possible, Boomer's eyes widened more as he felt his brother's tongue being shoved down his throat. As he shook off the initial shock, he furiously starts to kick and push in an attempt to get Brick off. He screams as loud as he possibly could but his screams were completely muffled by Brick's mouth. As he felt Brick's hands roam up his shirt, Boomer successfully removes Brick and runs up stairs. Shocked at first, a malicious grin reappears on Brick's face as his eyes follow his frightened brother.

"Oh, so we're playing hard to get huh? Well then, I'll indulge you." Brick said before turning off the lights in the living room. Before Boomer looked back at his brother, the kitchen light turns off. Then the up stair lights, then the hallway light, then finally, the lights in the bedrooms. Soon it was pitch black, the only light available was the lightning flashing outside. Boomer stood in the darkness, frantically trying to find a sign to where Brick was. He felt a quick breeze on his arm and quickly turned, only to find nothing. Boomer grew anxious by the second; he couldn't pin-point Brick's location, nor calculate his speed. It wasn't like his normal speed because it wasn't human, this time it wasn't even superhuman. Boomer jumped as he heard a cold evil laughter. Goosebumps formed all over his skin as it grew closer and more crazed.

"B-Brick…Brick where are you?" Boomer asked frightened. "Seriously, this isn't funny! You're acting really weird and it's freaking me out! You need to stop this so I can help you!" he then felt someone grab him and pinned him harshly to the ground. He struggled as he felt a figure climb on top of him, straddling him at the waist.

"Brick stop! Get off me!" Boomer yelled. Brick leaned closer to Boomer's ear.

"You want to help me?" Brick whispered seductively. "Then be a good little boy and submit." In lust drenched hunger, Brick attacked Boomer's neck, harshly kissing, sucking, and biting on the peach flesh. Boomer whimpered as he struggled to get free, tears rolling down his face. His now watered eyes widened as he felt Brick tear open his shirt with his free hand. He felt something sharp rake across his skin but it wasn't a knife. It felt like…claws. Brick continued to tear Boomer's clothes to shreds, carelessly mauling Boomer's body. Boomer screamed as pain shot through his entire body, feeling the claws tear through his skin. Before Brick could do any more damage, Boomer kicked him with his remaining strength, ran downstairs and out the front door.

Boomer used all the speed he could muster to get to safety. He completely ignored the stinging pain through his body and his eyes blurring with tears and rain water. He turned down multiple streets in his neighborhood not bothering to look back. He didn't know if Brick was chasing him or not, but he didn't want to find out. After running for almost thirty minutes, he finally stopped. He looked all around to see if he was safe, and he was. The now exhausted blonde went under a tall tree and sat down. Finally catching his breath, he burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his lap. For the first time in his life, Boomer felt scared, alone, and betrayed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7 Safe

**Chapter 7-Safe**

Jake looked out his window, watching the lightning flash and hearing the thunder roar. For the whole day, he was thinking about Brick and Boomer. He was concerned that something might be wrong with Brick and Boomer might be in danger. He reassured Boomer yesterday that Brick was fine, but in reality, he was lying to himself. Now he had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen or worst…it already has. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when a knock came at the door.

"Jake, can I come in?" A gentle voice said through the door.

"Yes." Jake responded. The door slowly opened and in the door way stood a woman in her early thirties with long wavy black hair, peach skin, and green eyes. It was Jake's mom.

"Jake, dinner is almost ready, are you hungry?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Not right now" Jake said.

"Why, is something wrong? You've been in here all day only staring out the window." His mom said. "Are you doing that emo thing again?"

"Mom for the last time I'm not emo!" Jake said in frustration.

"If you are that's okay. But I thought you would feel better when we went to trim down your bangs. Or are you doing something else to make you feel better?" She asked.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"You know like drinking, cutting yourself, masturbating…"

"I don't do that stuff mom! I never did! I'm fine I'm just not hungry." She said.

"Well can you at least come downstairs?"

"…Okay."

"Good." With that, she left, closing the door behind her. Jake let out an exasperated sigh and went downstairs. As he walked in the dining room, he saw his mom, his dad that had brown hair with hazel eyes, his ten-year-old sister with green eyes and black hair pulled in a ponytail named Mandy and his twelve-year-old brother with black and brown hair, hazel eyes and had a shorter version of Jake's hair style named Chris, eating and talking at the table.

"Well look who finally came out of the cave." Chris teased. "Long time no see bro!"

"Hey Jake!" Mandy said happily.

"Hey guys…" Jake said.

"Jake why were you in your room all day? Were you depressed again?" Mandy asked. Jake sighed.

"No I wasn't depressed, I was thinking." Jake said.

"Oh, well you were thinking for a long time." Mandy said. "What were you thinking about?"

"He was probably fantasizing about him and Boomer again." Chris teased.

"No I wasn't!" Jake said angrily while madly blushing.

"He's right Chris. If he was, we would've heard noises. He was quiet all day." Mandy said.

"Yeah good point." Chris said. Jake growled in anger.

"Why you…"

"Now kids, be nice to Jake. It's not nice to make fun of him and his fantasies." Their mom said.

"That's right. Let him think about what he wants to do with Boomer in peace." Their dad said. "Even if we can hear it out loud."

"You guys are not helping!" Jake exclaimed, he sighed in annoyance and defeat. "Whatever, I'm going back upstairs." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Before you go, could you get the door please?" his mom asked. Jake sighed once again and headed towards the front door. When he opened it, an annoyed expression instantly turned into a shocked and horrified one. There in the door way stood Boomer with his hair messy and dirty, clothes torn and bloodied clearly seeing the claw marks on his body, feet bloody and covered in mud and his eyes blood shot from the tears and rain. He was drenched from head to toe and was violently shaking, either from the cold or fear. The sight left Jake paralyzed in horror.

"B-Boomer?" Jake asked for clarification it that was really his friend, although he already knew it was him.

"J-J-Jake…I…" Boomer said his voice hoarse from crying. He stepped forward but quickly stumbled when he felt pain shoot through his legs. Jake quickly caught his injured friend before he hit the ground. He could feel Boomer trembling in his arms, knowing his body temperature had dropped drastically. Without another thought, he decided to get help.

"Mom, Dad! Come here quick!" Jake yelled. Ina matter of seconds, his parents came in the living room.

"Jake what's wrong?" His mom asked worriedly. They instantly became horrified when they saw the injured blonde.

"Oh my God!" His mom exclaimed.

"Jake what happened!" His dad asked, equally shocked.

"I don't know he came to the door like this." Jake said.

"Get him inside, we have to get him out of the rain." His mom said. Jake helped Boomer inside and closed the door behind him. Suddenly, Chris and Mandy came into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on, we heard screaming!" Chris asked worriedly.

"Oh God is that Boomer! What happened to him?" Mandy asked.

"We'll find out later, right now we need to help him." Their mother said. "Jake, you take Boomer up to your room so he'll have a place to rest. Jeffery, you get some towels and a blanket. Chris, you get the first aid kit and Mandy, you make his something hot to drink."

"Yes ma'am!" Mandy said with a solute.

* * *

An hour later, Boomer was sitting on the edge of Jake's bed, fully dry with a blanket wrapped around his body. His tore and bloody clothes were now in the garbage and fresh bandages were around his wounds. Though he felt a lot better than before, he was still emotionally in pain. He still couldn't believe Brick would do something like that to him, it wasn't like him. Something was definitely wrong with him, but what? Boomer lifts up his head when he hears the door open. Jake walks into the room with a cup of fresh hot chocolate.

"Hey." Jake said softly.

"Hey…" Boomer said somberly, looking back down at his feet.

"Are you feeling better? We made you something to warm you up if you're still cold." Jake said.

"No thanks." Boomer said. Jake sighed; he hated seeing Boomer like this. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Boomer, placing the mug on the night stand.

"Boomer what happened? Why were you all beaten up like that?" Jake asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Boomer said.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because I…I'm just not in the mood." Boomer said.

"But Boomer, if you don't tell us, we can't help you." Jake said. "I don't want you to leave here knowing that you might get hurt again. Besides…I'm here for you Boomer, and you know that."

Boomer looked up at Jake, seeing the seriousness hidden in those bright emerald eyes. Boomer sighs, knowing that Jake will not stop until he gets some answers.

"Brick…tried to rape me." Boomer said softly, almost to a whisper. Jake grew shocked.

"A-are you serious?" Jake asked. Boomer simply nodded.

"He said since the day we got attacked by that werewolf, he grew these feelings for me. They would grow so strong that he couldn't control his urges. I had no idea he meant me." Boomer said. "When I tried to get away, he turned out all of the lights and developed this strange kind of speed. It wasn't like his regular speed; it was more unpredictable and sharp. It also seemed like he grew claws, that's how he ripped my clothes and gave me those marks. And the look in his eye seemed…animal like. Even when he pinned me to the ground hi behavior was more like an animal in heat. All I know is that something's wrong with him and we need to find out what it is."

"You're right, all of that seems so strange. That's not like him at all." Jake said. "We should call the Professor and tell him about this. Maybe he'll know what's going on."

"I hope so." Boomer said sadly.

"Until then, you'll be staying with us" Jake said. "My mom will have a heart attack if you don't."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I don't want to intrude on you guys." Boomer said.

"You won't be. Besides right now, this is the safest place for you in this situation"

"Okay." Boomer said. "So does that mean I'll be sleeping here…in your room…in the same bed…" Jake began to blush.

"Uh…w-well yeah…y-you will be if that's okay." Jake stuttered.

"Yeah…it's completely fine with me." Boomer said shyly as he blushed. "Um Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you pass me the hot chocolate?" Boomer asked. Jake smiled warmly and grabbed the hot mug, carefully giving it to his friend. He watched Boomer take huge sips of the coco and growing a smile.

"Thanks Jake."

"Anything for you…"

* * *

Later that night, the storm had stopped and the skies cleared, revealing the bright full moon. Jake stepped out of his room, taking dishes that he and Boomer used to eat dinner with him. As he walked downstairs, his family ran up to him in curiosity.

"So is Boomer doing okay?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, he's just fine. He just needs a little rest now." Jake said, putting the dishes in the sink. "He told me everything that happened and I called the Professor. He said that he'll look into it and will call us back when he does."

"So what is Boomer doing now?" Mandy asked.

"Sleeping." Jake simply answered.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"In my bed." He stated simply again.

"So will you be sleeping on the couch?" His dad asked.

"No, I'll be sleeping in my bed too." Jake said. His family turned towards each other with amused expressions. Jake noticed their sudden silence and turned to them. He saw their similar expressions and grew confused.

"Why are you guys looking like that?" Jake asked.

"Oh, no reason." His mom said grinning. "We just think that it's sweet of you to let Boomer sleep in the same bed with you."

"Yes son, that is very noble of you." His dad said.

"And generous." Chris said.

"Not to mention completely selfless." Mandy added. "We can tell that Boomer has a friend that really cares about him. And I mean really cares about him."

"Okay I can see where this going." Jake sighed. "Listen guys, if you think I'm doing this to fulfill some perverted fantasy then you're wrong. I'm only doing this so Boomer will know that he is safe in his best friend's hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." With that, Jake walked up stairs towards his room.

"Use protection!" He heard Chris yell out. Jake rolled his eyes and walks into his room. He looks over at his bed and sees the blonde sleeping soundly as the moonlight shines on him. Jake stared at him in awe, completely captivated by the sight before him.

_'He looks so peaceful; it's hard to believe he went through hell today.'_ Jake thought. _'I probably should sleep somewhere else; I wouldn't want to disturb hm.'_ He then saw Boomer violently shivering and whimpering in his sleep. He heard him mumble something, but he couldn't make it out.

_'What's wrong with him, is he cold?'_ Jake thought. He walked over and lightly touched his skin, it was warmer than ever.

_'No, maybe he has a fever. But he seemed fine earlier. Or maybe he's…'_ then it hit him._ 'He's having a nightmare. Well what should I do? Should I wake him up? No,_ _that will probably make it worst. Or maybe…'_ another idea came to mind. One that will probably have Boomer freak out in the morning, but he was willing to take that risk.

_'It probably won't hurt to try. I just hope he doesn't kill me in the morning.'_ Jake thought. He took off his shirt and climbed in bed with his shivering friend. Hesitant at first, he wraps his arms around Boomer and pulls him close to his chest. After a few seconds, Boomer stops shivering and sleeps soundly again. Jake grows amazed.

_'He stopped, it actually worked.'_ He thought. He looked down and saw the peaceful expression on his friend's face. He felt Boomer's soothing heart beat pulse into his own body and began to smile. He nuzzled his face into Boomer's golden locks and deeply inhaled his scent, savoring the warmth that was growing in his heart, the feeling he always felt when he was with Boomer.

"Goodnight Boomer. I love you." Jake whispered before gently kissing Boomer's forehead and drifting off to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8 Someone to Protect

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but this was the longest chapter out of the whole story! But you know what, it was worth it! Why? Well read it and find out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Someone to Protect**

A few days later, Jake and his family were downstairs preparing breakfast. Boomer soon came down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans, and a long sleeve blue shirt with black stripes.

"Morning everyone!" Boomer said happily.

"Good morning Boomer." Jake's mom said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well thank you." Boomer said. "I'm not having any nightmares anymore for some reason."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Are you hungry?" His mom asked.

"Yes I am, do you need any help?"

"Oh thank you very much."

"Hey Boomer, I thought your only pair of clothes were ripped." Chris said.

"They are, these are Jake's clothes." Boomer said as he pulled out plates and silver wear, placing them on the table. "He's letting me wear them until this whole thing is settled."

"Awww that's very sweet of you Jake." His mom said. "But I didn't know you two wore the same size."

"Trust me mom, I know don't look like it but we wear the same size." Jake said.

"But how would Jake know that?" Mandy whispered to Chris.

"They probably got a little too friendly over the past few days. It's no wonder we always find them cuddling in the morning." Chris whispered back. "I'm surprised we don't smell anything." An apple suddenly flies through the air and hits the back of Chris' head.

"OW!" Chris exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He turned to Jake angrily. "What was that for!"

"Just stop talking and put the food on the table." Jake said walking towards the table. As the family was setting the food on the table, a knock came at the front door.

"Kids, can one of you get that?" The mom asked.

"I will!" Mandy said happily. She ran towards the front door in the living room. "Who is it?" She said.

"It's me Brick." The voice said. Mandy froze in fear.

"Brick!" she exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone, including Boomer, dropped what they were doing and froze.

"Oh no…" Boomer said quietly.

"Yeah it's me. Is it okay if I can talk to Jake for a second? I need to ask him something." Brick said.

"Uh…y-yeah sure! Just hold on a second." She said before running back to the others frantically. "Holy crap, what are we going to do!"

"We can't let Brick k now that Boomer is here, he'll kill us all!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shhh, keep your voices down! Now we can't panic, he'll notice that something's going on." Their mom said.

"She's right. Boomer, you go hide up stairs, Jake, you take care of Brick, Chris and Mandy, act normal." Their dad said. Everyone nodded and went to their assigned places. Jake ran towards the door and very calmly opens it.

"Hey Brick." Jake said with a smile.

"Hey Jake." Brick said. "Look, I know it's early and all but can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Jake asked.

"Well I was wondering if you've seen Boomer." Brick said. "You see, he disappeared a few days ago and I've been looking for him ever since. I figured since you two are really close he would've come here."

"Really? Well he didn't come by here but I'll call you if I hear anything from him." Jake said.

"Okay, thanks Jake." Brick said solemnly.

"No problem." Jake said.

"And Jake, if you see him, could you tell him that I really miss him?" Brick asked. Jake grew quiet.

"I'll make sure I tell him." Jake said.

"Thanks. Well bye." Brick said as he walked off. Jake waved goodbye before closing the door. He sighed in relief.

"Holy shit that was close." Jake said to himself. "Okay guys, he's gone!"

As Brick walked away from the house, he grew an angry expression.

_'His scent was all over that house.'_ Brick thought._ 'So I was right, he is there. So Jake's trying to keep him all to himself? Well we'll see about that._

* * *

Later that night, everyone in the house got ready for bed. Boomer was sitting on the edge of Jake's bed as Jake walked into the room.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Boomer." Jake said as he walked towards the bed. "So are you ready for bed?"

"Actually I'm not really tired." Boomer said. "What about you?"

"Yeah me neither, especially after what happened today. I'm glad he didn't notice anything." Jake said, sitting next to Boomer.

"Me too." Boomer said. "Uh Jake, I…I wanted to thank you and your family for everything you guys did for me. I know you didn't have to but you did when I had nowhere else to go. So…thank you."

"It's no problem Boomer. You're family to us and as family we stick together." Jake said. "Besides, we weren't going to leave you like that knowing you needed help."

"I know but…I'm just worried about what will happen later on." Boomer said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Jake…what if Brick finds out about me being here? I don't want you and your family to get hurt because you hid me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that happened." Boomer said.

"He's not going to find out. And if he does, we will fight him off if he comes back here." Jake said.

"But how? Brick has superpowers and with the new abilities he's developed, he's basically invincible."

"We'll find a way. We will do whatever it takes to make sure that you're safe Boomer, even if it cost us our lives." Jake said.

"But Jake… I don't want you guys to die because of me. Besides, you can escape if he comes here, I can fight him off as much as I can." Boomer said. "Since my body's completely healed and my strength is back I have a chance to defeat him and- "

"Boomer…" Jake interrupted; he turned his whole body towards the blonde. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah it was in middle school." Boomer said.

"And how everyone hated you and your brothers because of your reputations?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you also remember that time when I was being bullied and you were the only one that stood up for me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…That day when you saved me, I finally saw that you weren't a monster, just a normal kid like me. I was really grateful that you did that for me and from then on, I promised to protect you no matter what. I know I don't have any powers or any superhuman abilities, but when it's about you, all of that doesn't even matter. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you're safe and by my side, even if it costs me my life. So I'm not going to let you face Brick alone, especially with what he tried to do to you the first time. I'll be there with you until the very end." Jake said. Boomer was speechless from Jake's words.

"You…would really do that for me?" Boomer finally said.

"Of course I will. You're my best friend and I really care about you." Jake said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…really." The room went in an awkward silence, neither of the two saying a word.

"Jake?" Boomer said breaking the silence.'

"Yeah?" Jake responded. Boomer looked down.

"I…I think it would be better if we went our separate ways." Boomer said quietly. Jake's widened in shock, his heart slowly breaking at those dreaded words. The raven grew silent for he was at a loss for words.

"W-What? Why? Why would you think something like that?" Jake said worriedly. "Was it something that happened? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I can easily fix it because-"

"No it's not that. You didn't do anything wrong." Boomer said, turning his head away while still looking at the ground. "In fact, I couldn't ask for a better friend or a better family."

"Then why would you want us not to be with each other anymore?" Jake asked. Boomer stayed silent for a second, not bothering to look up at his worried friend.

"Because…" Boomer finally said. "I care about you too much for you to throw your life away for me." Jake was taken aback.

"What?" Jake said.

"Those years ago, I knew everyone hated us because of who we were. I couldn't blame them; I was disgusted with us too. I didn't expect for anyone to like us or even be friends with us. I thought the very same thing when I saved you from those bullies." Boomer explained. "After that moment, I didn't think you would actually want to be friends with me. I expected you to carry on with your life without even bothering to get to know me, but when you came up to me that day and stayed with me ever since, I thought; 'He's the one.'"

"From that day on, I finally got experience what it's like to have a friend, a true friend. And I finally got to know what it feels like to…to love, and be loved. Don't you see Jake, the fact that you would do anything to protect me is why we can't be around each other anymore, because I might do anything to stop you." As Boomer continued to speak, tears began to weld up in his eyes.

"You're the only true friend that I have and the only one I've cared about like this. If you died because of me, I would hate myself. I would be alone abating and I don't ever want to feel like that again. Mainly because…because…because I love you Jake! I love you so much that it hurts!" Jake became shocked, hearing his friend's confession while he broke down into tears.

"You're the first and only person I've ever had these feelings for! Every time you're around me, I can't help but to feel happy! I get so scared when something happens to you because I always think I'm going to lose you! Even when we slept in the same bed I felt safe because I was with you! I can't let you die because of me; I'll do anything to stop you! That's why we can't be near each other anymore! You'll be too determined to protect me and I'll be too determined to stop you and we might hurt each other and…and…dammit, I don't even know why I'm crying! I just love you okay!"

Jake was overwhelmed with joy. For years he thought that his love was unrequited, but it was actually returned this whole time. Now finally knowing his friend's true feelings, he decided to not hold back anymore. Jake smiled warmly.

"You know…" He started as he cupped Boomer's chin with his hand, gently lifting his head so Boomer's eyes would connect with his own. He used his other hand to wipe away Boomer's tears away while carefully caressing his face. "You made a terrible reason why we shouldn't be together, because now, I have a better reason to be closer to you than ever." With that he pressed his lips gently against Boomer's. The said blonde's eyes stopped shedding tears and widened in shock, feeling the warmth and softness of his friend's lips. He felt Jake's tongue lightly graze his lips, begging for entry. Hesitant at first, he slightly parts his lips, letting Jake's tongue plunge into his hot mouth. Boomer slowly closes his eyes and moans as he felt his tongue being massaged by Jake's. The two were on cloud 9, tasting the rare flavors that they've longed to taste for years, their minds, their senses, their hearts on nothing else but each other. After what felt like forever, the two finally break the kiss, lightly panting for air. They stared into each other's half lidded eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. Jake saw Boomer's cheeks air brushed with a light pink with his eyes half way closed and his mouth slightly open. It was one of the most erotic and adorable sights he's ever seen on his friend. Jake smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Jake said.

"Jake…" Boomer whispered breathlessly.

"Boomer, I understand that you love me too much that you won't let me die for you. But what you don't understand is that I love you too much that I won't let you die for me." Jake said. "I know that you're worried about me because of this situation, but when it comes to you I have all the strength I need. So when the time comes to face Brick, just know that I'll be there for you.

"Jake I understand all of that, but I can't let you do that. My pride won't let me put you in harm's way." Boomer said.

"Well then, if that's the case…" Jake said "Then shatter your pride only for me, and I'll do the same." Jake leaned in and kissed Boomer again but with more passion and need. Boomer quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck to deepen it. Jake wrapped his arms around Boomer's smaller frame, causing their bodies to press together. He gently pushed Boomer onto his back with their lips still connected. Breaking the kiss once again, the raven moves towards Boomer's neck, tenderly kissing and sucking the peach flesh. The blonde began to moan, completely consumed in pleasure as he felt the warm tongue teasing and teeth grazing his sensitive skin. A hand snaked its way in Boomer's shirt, causing Boomer to let out a sharp gasp as the cold hand played with a nipple. Jake moved down even further, lifting up the shirt to latch his lips on the other nipple.

"Jake…" Boomer moaned, his mind slowly clouding with pleasure. He could feel his pants grow tighter by the second. "W-what are you doing to me?"

"Boomer, have you ever done this before?" Jake asked, lifting his head up.

"N-no, I've never done anything like this before." Boomer said. "Why?"

"Because…I want to be your first, your first and only." Jake said. Boomer tilted his head in confusion.

"My first?" Boomer asked, not understanding, but Jake didn't notice this.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Boomer asked.

"…Yes." Boomer said. Jake smiled and lowered his head back down. He trailed his tongue down Boomer's abdomen, leaving a line of goosebumps. The organ then darted rapidly in Boomer's naval, making the blonde moan and squirm in need. Jake smirked against the skin; he loved how responsive Boomer was and continued to go faster. After finishing his actions, Jake began to undo Boomer's pants. Boomer looked up to see what he was doing.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"Relieving you from your pain." Jake said. "Look." Completely removing the pants and boxers, he revels Boomer's erection, standing at full attention. Boomer's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"I can tell you're really enjoying yourself." Jake smirked. "You've never felt like this before have you?"

"No but…what are you going to do?" Boomer asked nervously.

"Nothing that's going to hurt you." Jake said. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this." With that, he bent down and licked the head of the shaft. Boomer jumped when he felt the sudden jolt of pleasure course through his body. Pleased with the response, Jake slowly moved his tongue around the head and teased the slit with the very tip. Boomer moaned as he gripped the sheets under him, this new feeling he was experiencing was weird but good at the same time. He felt his body heat up as Jake continued to move his tongue up and down his member. Before he could think of anything else, his vision turned white as Jake completely engulfed him. Boomer moaned loudly as Jake slowly bobbed his head, arching his back off the bed.

"J-Jake!" Boomer moaned. "S-Stop!" but Jake knew that he didn't want him to stop, he just wasn't use to pleasure. Instead, he continued to suck, hollowing his cheeks to fit more into his mouth. Jake moaned onto Boomer's cock, enjoying the musky scent and taste of his friend. The moan sent vibrations through his whole body, causing his mind to fog with lust. Jake began to go faster, loving every moan and gasp that came out of that beautiful boy. Boomer could feel the pit of his stomach heat up, he didn't know why, but he felt as though something was going to come out. The other could tell that the blonde was close to climax and stopped. Boomer shot his eyes open, slightly in disappointment. He saw Jake release himself off of his cock as he sat up.

"W-why did you stop?" Boomer asked panting.

"I don't want you to come so soon before we get to the fun part." Jake smirked. Boomer once again stared at Jake in confusion, almost as if Jake was speaking another language. And in this case, he was. Jake took note of this and stared at him in shock. He seriously didn't know what sex was, even though Brick took a new girl home with him almost every week to fuck and nothing else.

"Boomer, you do know what sex is don't you?" Jake asked.

"Well…I do a little bit, but to tell the truth I was only told what it was." Boomer said. "No one went into detail about it to me. I mean, of course I've heard what it sounds like, but it always sounded painful to me, so I've never bothered to try it. Plus I still didn't know if I like men or women, and even if I did, I wouldn't know how to have sex with them. I know I could pleasure myself but I didn't know how to and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone. I know it sounds stupid but…"

Jake was surprised, though it made sense to him. Throughout the years that they've known each other, not once did Boomer talk or was even interested about sex. He never even had shown any interest in males or females. In some way, Boomer seemed innocent. Jake smiled; he leaned down and gently kissed Boomer's lips, taking him by surprise.

"It's not stupid." Jake said with a warm smile. "There's nothing wrong about not being sure about sex or your sexual preference. But if you want, I could help you sort out all of your confusing feelings."

Jake kissed Boomer again but it only lasted a short while. He spread Boomer's legs further apart and put three fingers towards Boomer's lips. The blonde looked at them in confusion then looked at Jake.

"Jake?" Boomer asked. Jake could see the confusion in his friend's face.

"I want you to suck on them." Jake said. Boomer grew even more confused. "Trust me, it'll be good for the both of us." Still confused and hesitant, he takes the fingers in his mouth and begins to suck on them. Jake let out a low moan as he watched the blonde nurse on his fingers with an expression that could put anyone in a trance. He could feel the warm and wet appendage slowly massaging his fingers, feeling his pants grow insanely tighter and his body growing hot with desire. It was the first time his clothes became a nuisance to him and he wanted to take off the accursed clothing to get some air.

"Boomer…" Jake whispered, he slowly pulled his soaked fingers out of the blonde's mouth. The said blonde whimpered from the loss, he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and saw Jake lowering the fingers under him.

"Jake what are-"Boomer gasped as he felt one of Jake's fingers penetrate his entrance. He whimpered at the foreign feeling of the finger moving in and out and squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" Jake asked.

"N-no…it just…feels w-weird." Boomer said.

"Don't worry, it won't last long." Jake said. "Just relax." Boomer did as he was told and tried to relax as the second finger was added. He hissed as the two fingers scissored his tight hole, slowly stretching it. As the finger was added, the pain started to fade away with pleasure in its place. As the fingers continued to move, Jake curved the upwards to search for a certain spot. He realized he was successful when Boomer screamed and clenched the sheets tighter.

"Jake, d-don't do that!" Boomer yelled. Jake smirked at the blonde's reaction. He was just so responsive.

"What? You mean this?" Jake asked before curving his fingers up again, making Boomer moan and squirm.

"Y-yes, t-that!" Boomer moaned. Jake's smirk grew wider.

"Are you sure? You seem like you're enjoying it?" Jake teased. He continued to curve his fingers to that particular spot, setting a slow and steady pace. He watched Boomer whimper and moan as he felt his prostate being constantly jabbed. Knowing that he was going to reach his peak again, he pulled his fingers out, causing Boomer groan from the loss.

"J-Jake…p-please…" Boomer said breathlessly, though he didn't know what he was asking for. But Jake knew.

"It's alright Boomer; I'll give you what you need." Jake said softly. He took his hand and caressed the blonde's face, unsticking the strands of hair from his forehead. He then pulled Boomer up so he was sitting up. He proceeded to pull Boomer's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Jake scanned the boy's body, aweing at the small but lean peach kissed body. He never saw Boomer naked before, he was more beautiful than he imagined. Jake looked back up at Boomer and smiled.

"You're beautiful." Jake said, causing Boomer to blush and to turn his head away from Jake's intense gaze. Jake placed his hand on the side of Boomer's face to turn him back to his direction. The two continued to kiss once again while Jake stripped himself of his clothing. Now naked with his love, they broke the kiss. Boomer opened his eyes and marveled at the sight before him. He saw how skinny but muscular Jake was, seeing his pale skin glisten from the light sheen of sweat. His body and shoulders were broader than his own but surprisingly, they wore the same size in clothes. Boomer's eyes went lower down, suddenly freezing with his eyes widened. There he saw Jake's erection, standing up at an impressive 10 inches, leaking with pre-come. Boomer's throat went dry in excitement and fear, but he didn't know why in fear. Jake chuckled at his friend's expression.

"You like what you see?" Jake teased, causing Boomer to blush. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." He then pushed Boomer onto his back again and climbed on top of him. "I'll be gentle with you." Once again, Boomer grew confused.

_'Gentle? What does he mean by that?'_ Boomer thought.

"Boomer, I need you to do something for me." Jake said.

"What is it?" Boomer asked, Jake said nothing. He instead grabbed Boomer's legs and put them on his shoulders, aligning himself with Boomer's entrance.

"Brace yourself." He simply said. Before Boomer could ask what he meant, he winced in pain as he felt Jake's cock slowly pushing inside himself. He screamed at the sudden intrusion, feeling as though he was being torn apart.

"J-Jake! Stop! Please stop!" Boomer yelled. Hearing the pleas, Jake froze, only having the head of his cock in along with a few inches of the shaft. He saw Boomer moving around uncomfortably with a strained look and tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Boomer are you okay?" Jake asked concerned.

"It hurts! It hurts Jake, please take it out!" Boomer cried. Jake felt horrible, he didn't mean to hurt his friend and future soul mate. He should've warned him that it will hurt the first time. Instead of pulling out, he leaned down towards Boomer's ear and whispered softly; "It's okay, don't cry. Just relax and take me in slowly."

Boomer heard the comforting words and tried to relax. Once he saw Boomer calmed and relaxed, he slowly inched his way forward inside. Boomer winced in pain again but calmed when Jake whispered comforting words in his ear, followed by a few kisses. This continued until Jake was fully sheathed inside. Boomer moved around on the shaft trying to adjust to the thing inside him. This caused Jake to moan; with the tightness and heat of the boy added with the movement caused Jake to slowly lose control.

"Boomer…you're so tight." Jake moaned.

"Is…is that a good thing?" Boomer asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Jake said. He captured Boomer's lips in a passionate kiss, the two moaned in each other's mouths as their tongues danced. Jake pulled away in the sapphire pools.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked. He wanted to make sure his friend was ready so he wouldn't hurt him again, and because the tight heat was driving him crazy. Feeling well adjusted, Boomer nodded his head.

"…Yes." Boomer whispered, but it was loud enough for Jake to hear. The raven pulled out, only leaving the head inside and slammed back in. boomer moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jake continued at a steady pace. Jake bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a moan. He knew that sex was pleasurable but he never knew it felt like this. He wanted to go faster but he didn't want to hurt Boomer. Suddenly, the said blonde screamed at the top of his lungs. Jake froze, scared that he hurt Boomer again, but he hit Boomer's prostate directly that sent a huge wave of pleasure through his whole body.

"J-Jake! P-please, do that again! Hit that spot again, please!" Boomer begged. Jake sighed in relief and smiled. He angled himself and thrusted back inside, hitting the blonde's sweet spot directly. Boomer moaned loudly in mind numbing pleasure, he never knew sex felt so good. He loved the feeling of being penetrated and he honestly wanted more.

"Oh Jake…so good." Boomer moaned. "Please…faster…"

Jake didn't have to be told twice. He instantly increased his speed at a bone breaking pace, causing the bed to rock. The room was soon filled with moans, grunts, and screams from the two occupants. Boomer released his grip from the sheets and wrapped his arms around Jake, clawing and digging his nails on his back. Jake felt the nails viciously rake his skin, but he simply moaned and continued to move. He opened his eyes and saw the boy under him, his hair messy, his body drenched in sweat, his mouth slightly open, and his half lidded eyes clouded in lust. The sight nearly made him came; he increased his speed once more and clenched his hands tightly around Boomer's legs, leaving bruises on the creamy skin. Boomer's mind clouded, he could feel the same heat in his stomach from before, feeling it travel southward. Jake could feel the same thing but he didn't stop. They were both nearing their climax.

"Jake, s-something's coming! I can't…hold it any l-longer!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Me too Boomer!" Jake moaned. "It's okay, you can let it go."

With a few more hard thrusts, Boomer let out a final scream before releasing his white essence all over their chests. Jake felt Boomer clamp down around him during his orgasm that sent him over the edge. Jake did the same and screamed out his lover's name, releasing his essence deep inside Boomer. Jake collapsed on top of Boomer, letting their sweat and come covered bodies connect. The two panted heavily with their minds still hazed from their intense orgasms. Coming down from their highs, Jake sat up and once again stared into Boomer's eyes. He leaned down and kissed Boomer who gladly returned it, the blonde entwined his fingers in the raven's black locks. They soon broke it off and they both smiled. The two friends lost their virginities to each other and they didn't regret it at all.

"That was amazing." Boomer said quietly.

"Yeah…it was." Jake said equally quiet. He pulled his now limp member out of Boomer, the blonde shivered in pleasure as the hot semen leaked out of his hole. "Sorry, I came inside you."

"It's okay, I liked it." Boomer said with a smile. Jake smiled back. With the two both tired, Jake pulled the sheets over their bodies and cuddled close to each other, not caring about being covered in their own love juices.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"You know, we were pretty loud. Do you think your family heard us?"

"Probably not, they're all heavy sleepers. Nothing can wake them up. But we should get some sleep so they won't suspect anything in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight. And Boomer?"

"Yeah?" Jake smiled and kissed Boomer deeply.

"I love you too." Jake whispered. Boomer heart skipped a beat. He smiled widely from those simple that warmed his entire being as he drifted off to sleep. Jake pulled his sleeping lover closer and tightly embraced him, letting his warmth put him to sleep. Smiles were left on both of their faces as they slept with their new love. But they didn't know that a dark figure sitting on a tree outside of Jake's bedroom window, was watching them the whole time. The being narrowed its blood red eyes in anger at the new couple and hopped out of the tree, disappearing into the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9 The Confrontation

**Finally here's chapter 9! Sorry it took me so long but the last chapter took alot out of me, plus i had to change a lot of things with this chapter so it took longer. But I do thank you all for being patient. The fight scene might be short and bad but the rest is worth it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- The Confrontation**

The next morning, Boomer slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes, coming face to face with a muscular chest. Boomer looked up and saw Jake sleeping soundly and smiled, thoughts of last night filled his brain and he grew a light blush on his face. Suddenly, Jake started to stir and slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning." Boomer whispered. Jake looked down at the blushing boy and smiled.

"Good morning." Jake said equally quiet. "I take it you had a good night sleep."

"I did, but I am a little sore though." Boomer said.

"Oh…sorry about that." Jake said a little embarrassed. Boomer giggled at Jake's embarrassment.

"It's okay, I don't mind anyway." Boomer said. "But I think we should clean up before anyone sees this."

"Yeah you're right." Jake said. He then grows a mischievous grin. "And I know the best way to do it."

"How?" Boomer asked. Jake says nothing but smiles and get out of bed. Before Boomer could follow, he is suddenly picked up bridal style by Jake.

"We are going to take a shower together." Jake said.

"W-We are?" Boomer asked blushing. "Are you sure we should do that?"

"Yeah why not, it will save us a lot of time." Jake said. "Plus…it'll be fun for the both of us." Boomer blushed harder and then smiled. The two proceeded to get in the shower without anyone noticing. They then got dressed and headed downstairs where the family was eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Well look who finally woke up." Jake's dad said. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning." The duo said at the same time.

"So did you two sleep well last night?" Jake's mom asked.

"Yeah we did." Jake said. He then grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to know." His mom said. "So are you two hungry?"

"A little, but not completely." Boomer said.

"Yeah me neither." Jake added while drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Really? Well that's a surprise." His dad said. "We would've figured you two worked up an appetite." Chris and Mandy stifled their laughs. "I mean, I remember I was extremely hungry after my first time having sex." With that, Jake spat out his orange juice, Boomer froze and blushed madly, and Chris and Mandy burst out in laughter.

"What!" Jake coughed.

"Now Jake, it's impolite to spit out your drink like that." His mom said nonchalantly.

"You mean you guys heard us!" Jake exclaimed.

"How couldn't we? Your voices carried through the whole house." Chris said still laughing but in a toned down manner. "I mean, our walls are thick but you two are screamers."

"But I thought you were a sleep, I even looked in the rooms myself." Jake said.

"It's called acting Jake, we were awake the whole time, and we heard everything," Mandy said. "Even the little confessions."

"But don't worry Jake, if it helps, we knew it was going to happen the whole time." Chris said patting Jake on the back. Jake groaned and slammed his head on the table in embarrassment. Boomer turned to him.

"Well…at least they're not mad about it." Boomer said trying to cheer him up, only to get a muffled groan in response. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Jake could you get that please?" His mom asked. Jake slumped towards the living room and answered the phone

"Hello?" Jake said.

_"Jake, this is Professor Utonium."_ The voice said. _"I need to talk to you and Boomer."_ Jake was relieved to finally hear from the Professor again.

"Hey Boomer, could you come here?" Jake called out. In a few seconds, Boomer arrived in the living room.

"What is it?" Boomer asked.

"It's the Professor." Jake said. "He wants to talk to us. Okay Prof. we're here. Did you find out what's wrong with Brick?"

_"As a matter of fact I did. You see the thing is… that's not really your brother Boomer."_ Jake and Boomer exchanged shocked glances.

"You mean that was an imposter?" Boomer asked.

_"Yes. Well… kind of. He is your brother physically, but mentally and spiritually it was someone else."_ The Professor said. _"My guess is_ _that it was the werewolf you encountered the other day."_

"But how?" Jake asked.

_"I looked into the werewolf culture. When a werewolf wants to transfer its soul into another body, they would enter their own DNA into the host's blood stream. Over time, their soul would take over the host until they have full control over the body and mind. But this can only happen if the host's feelings are in sync with their own."_ The Professor said.

"So the werewolf must've gotten into Brick's body from that scratch on his back and Aaron must've done something to convince Brick that he was in love with Boomer." Jake said.

"That's why Brick almost raped me; it was Aaron that desired me, not Brick." Boomer said.

_"Exactly."_ The Professor said.

"But why would he want to be in Brick's body?" Jake asked.

_"I'm not sure but you two need to find him before it's too late."_ The Professor said.

"Why?" Boomer asked.

_"If Aaron has complete control over Brick's body, his soul could be lost forever and we may never be able to get him back."_ The Professor said. Jake and Boomer grew horrified.

"Are you serious?" Boomer asked.

_"Dead serious."_ He said simply.

"But how do we find him, he could be anywhere by now, it'll take forever." Jake said. Boomer then grew an idea.

"Maybe we don't have to find him." Boomer said. "Instead, we'll let him find us. Professor, are werewolves attracted to anything?"

_"Well they can be attracted by the scent of blood, or the scent of another in heat."_ The Professor said.

"Good, meet us in the forest outside the city in case something goes wrong and bring a weapon to stun Brick for a while." Boomer said.

_"Boomer what are…?"_

"Don't worry; it'll all make sense later. We'll see you then." With that, Boomer hung up the phone.

"Boomer what do you plan on doing?" Jake asked.

"I plan on getting Brick back, by any means necessary." Boomer said in a serious tone. "But I can't do it without you Jake."

"Why me?"

"You're Brick's friend too; if you come along we might have a better chance with getting him back. He might try to kill us, but it's worth a shot."

"Do you honestly think your plan will work?"

"…I don't know…but I'm willing to try." Jake smiled.

"Then I'm with you all the way. Now let's go get your brother back."

* * *

Jake and Boomer discussed the situation to the others and told them it would be better to stay at home out of danger. They soon arrived at the forest where the Professor was already there. They walk over to him and the huge weapon he brought with him.

"Hello boys, so what's the plan Boomer?" The Professor asked.

"Okay, so werewolves can smell the scent of blood and another werewolf in heat from long distances right?" Boomer said.

"Yes that is correct." Professor said.

"So we are going to get Brick to come to us by following the scent of blood." Boomer said. "That way we can have time to catch him while he's distracted."

"That's a good idea." The Professor said. "But who's going to willingly be the bait?"

"Well…I am." Boomer said. Jake and the Professor grew shocked.

"What!" Jake exclaimed.

"Boomer are you sure?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, he's already after me because he wants me as his mate. If I use my blood, we'll have a better chance at getting him here." Boomer said.

"But…but what if he tries to rape you again?" Jake asked. "If he was that strong and fast then, he's probably gotten stronger and faster now; you probably won't be able to get away."

"Then that's something I'll have to risk." Boomer said. "I'm aware that his condition has gotten worse but I still have to try. I told you that I'm willing to do anything to get my brother back and I plan on doing just that. I understand that you're worried about me, but you don't have to be. I'm not only trying to get him back, but I'm also trying to protect you."

"Me? Why me?" Jake asked.

"If I remembered clearly, Aaron wasn't too happy when you stopped him from taking me, he might try to kill you now that he's stronger." Boomer said. "It's true that I might get hurt again, but when it comes to protecting you, I have all the strength I need." Boomer smiled. Jake felt shocked but touched at the same time. After sitting in silence, Jake decided to not argue back and let Boomer handle this.

"Okay, I understand." Jake said with a smile, Boomer nodded and turned towards he Professor.

"Professor, do you have anything sharp I can use?" Boomer asked.

"Well I always bring an operating knife with me." The Professor said.

"Can I see it?" Boomer asked. The Professor then pulled out the knife from his lab coat pocket and handed it to Boomer.

"Okay, Jake I need you to hide somewhere until I signal you to come out. Professor, I need you to set up the machine and have it ready. Remember, we need to be prepared for anything." Boomer said. The two nodded and headed towards their positions. Jake his behind the tall wide trees and the Professor hid behind his weapon and began to warm it up. Boomer rolled one of his sleeves back with knife in hand. He held the knife to his arm and took a deep breath.

_'If this doesn't get Brick here, I don't know what will.'_ Boomer thought._ 'Okay, here I go.'_

In one swift movement, he slashed the knife across his arm, leaving a long cut. Boomer winched at the stinging sensation he felt as he saw blood ooze from his wound. After five minutes of silence, there was a low rumble of thunder. Boomer looked up and saw the once clear blue sky was now grey and cloudy.

"It's gonna rain, I hope the rain doesn't drown out the scent." Boomer said.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about that." Boomer jumped at the unfamiliar voice. He turned and saw Brick whose appearance changed dramatically. His ginger hair was now jet black, his peach skin was now a ghostly pale, his red eyes were now gold, his human finger nails were now sharp claws, his incisors were to a sharp point, and his ears were pointed. A devious smirk was plastered on his lips as he stared down Boomer. Boomer's eyes widened, he wondered if this was really his brother.

"Hello Boomer, it's nice to see you again." Brick said.

"Brick, is that you?" Boomer asked.

"Well of course it is. My appearance may have changed but I'm still the same person." Brick said. "Surely it hasn't been that long since we were apart, but I appreciate that you went through such lengths to see me again."

"I only did this so that I could help you." Boomer said.

"Really? Because you certainly have helped me." Brick said. In the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Boomer and grabbed his bloody arm. Boomer gasped and froze.

_'How did he get here that fast? His speed increased.'_ Boomer thought.

"Your blood has such a delicious scent to it I could easily find you. When you ran off in the rain it was hard to track you down, so I had to use the only scent I had of you. With that, it led me directly towards Jake's house." Brick whispered in Boomer's ear. Boomer grew scared.

"What? You didn't think I wasn't going to find out did you? It was so obvious, especially when I came to visit that day. I could easily see through Jake's lie and your scent was all over that house." Brick said. "Knowing that, I had to keep an eye on you just in case something happened …and I'm glad I did. I really wasn't prepared for you letting Jake fuck you that night." Boomer's heart started to race, his body began to tremble.

"I have to say I'm very disappointed in you. You let that pathetic human claim you when you know you belong to me. It really hurt me Boomer. And when someone hurts me…I hurt them back." With that, he dug his claws into the already wounded arm. Boomer screamed in pian, he dropped the knife and fell to his knees as he grabbed Brick's hand. Jake gasped silently in horror, he was tempted to run over to his love and help him, but he stayed put, knowing to stay in his given position until otherwise noted.

"What's wrong Boomer? Does it hurt? Aren't you going to tell me that it hurts so that I'll ease the pain, or is Jake just someone special?" Brick whispered. Boomer did not reply, he could simply let out small whimpers as he claws tore through his skin. Brick grew angry at the silence and clenched harder, causing Boomer to yell in pain.

"Answer me." Brick growled. "Does it hurt or not?"

"…It…it hurts." Boomer said quietly, tears streaming down his face.

"Louder!" Brick yelled, clenching harder.

"It hurts!" Boomer yelled back. He was not only crying because of the pain, he was also crying because of the fact that his brother might be like this forever. It completely terrified him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brick growled.

"Yes…please stop…please." Boomer said, his voice trembling. Brick smiled at the pleas and pulled his claws out of Boomer's arm. He then pulled up the boy by his bloodied arm onto his feet.

"There, now was that so hard?" Brick smirked, pleased that Boomer weakly shook his head while it hung submissively. He pulled him closer until their faces were inches away as he chuckled evilly.

"You're so cute, how can I ever stay mad at you? You're simply irresistible." Brick said softly.

_'I have to stall him a little bit longer. Just a little bit.'_ Boomer thought. Brick took Boomer's arm and trailed his tongue on the long cut, lapping up the blood. Boomer winced as he felt the rough organ move on his cut and skin, feeling the stinging pain being sent through his body. Brick's mouth soon found its way back to Boomer's ear, he moaned as he swallowed his brother's blood, savoring the metallic taste in his mouth.

"Your blood is simply driving me crazy; I just want to take you right now." Brick whispered. "I'm going to show you what real pleasure feels like." With that Boomer signaled Jake. Jake quietly snuck up behind Brick and stood very still. As Brick trailed his hand up Boomer's shirt, Boomer grabbed Brick's wrist.

"Now Jake!" Boomer exclaimed. Before Brick cold react, Jake grabbed Brick's arms and pulled them behind his back. Brick violently struggled to escape Jake's grasp as Boomer moved away from the two.

"Okay Professor, now!" Boomer exclaimed once more. With that, the Professor pushed the big red button; the laser-like weapon began to charge with a strange yellow-like energy. Suddenly, a large yellow ray shot out at Brick and froze him in his place. Once they knew that Brick was frozen, Jake released him and walked toward Boomer.

"Wow, it actually worked. We got him." Jake said. He and Boomer turned towards the Professor. "So what do we do now?"

"We should get him to my lab; maybe we'll find a way to get him back to normal before it's too late." The Professor said.

"Okay we'll just grab him and-"Boomer said as he turned around. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that Brick was no longer there. Boomer grew worried.

"Boomer what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"…Brick's not there anymore." Boomer said, his voice shaking.

"What!" Jake exclaimed. He also turned around and grew the same horrified expression. "But I don't understand, he shouldn't be able to move after that, it's impossible." The two boys soon heard a terrified wail behind them. They turned and saw the Professor grabbed by his collar by Brick, helplessly hovering above the ground.

"Professor!" They both exclaimed. Brick then sent him flying through the air nearly hitting the ground, but he was quickly caught by Boomer and safely placed on the ground.

"Thank you Boomer." The Professor panted. Brick chuckled evilly.

"So you were planning on capturing me this whole time by luring me here with such tempting bait. I must say Boomer that was very clever of you, but I'm afraid it was all in vain." Brick said. In an instant, he yanked the wires out of the weapon and jumped off of it as it was ready to explode.

"Look out!" Jake yelled. The three braced for impact as the weapon exploded. As the smoke cleared, they looked around to see where Brick was; soon finding his location as they once again heard the icy chuckle. They turned to see Brick standing on a branch of a tree.

"Such stupidity, did you honestly think that something like that could contain me? I must say that I feel hurt that you belittle me in such a way." Brick said. "But I appreciate the fact that you brought me the people responsible for keeping you away from me."

"Leave them alone Brick, this is between you and me." Boomer said.

"Well…that's where you are wrong." Instantly, Brick disappeared from the tree and pins Jake to the ground by his neck. Jake desperately tried to break free from the grip but the hold was too tight.

"You…you filthy piece of shit." Brick said, his voice filled with venom. "I spare your life the first time you touched him and you have the audacity to come back and get more. You were lucky I couldn't find you right away or I would've ended you the moment I saw you." The others stared helplessly in horror.

"Brick let him go!" Boomer exclaimed. "I know you can hear me, don't let this guy take you away from us, I know you can fight it!" Brick chuckled and turned towards the blonde.

"It's too late to do any soul searching. This body is mine now and soon, so will you." Brick said as he raised his free hand and extended his claws. "The only problem is…I don't like competition." Before his claws could come in contact with Jake, a blast of red energy harshly came in contact with his body that sent him flying across the forest. The three turned to where the source of energy, their eyes instantly widen at the sight of Jake's father and brother carrying huge guns and his mother and sister wielding sharp swords.

"Keep your hands off my son." Jake's father growled.

"Guys, you came!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"Who are they?" The Professor asked.

"They're Jake's family but…why did you guys come, it's too dangerous." Boomer said.

"We know, that's why we brought these weapons." Mandy said. "Don't worry Boomer; we'll help you fight Brick."

"But you…"

"I told you Boomer," Jake said as he stood up. "We'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe." Boomer stood there in shock but soon smiled and nodded. The moment was soon interrupted by a low but loud growl. Everyone turned to see Brick more pissed that ever.

"How dare you interrupt me." He growled. "You and your bastard son will pay with your lives!" he advanced towards the family at a speed quicker than the blink of the human eye but surprisingly, the family was quicker. Brick came to a screeching halt as he frantically scanned the area for the family. Suddenly, he yowled in pain as he felt a sharp blade cut deep into his back. He turned and saw Mandy wearing a playful smirk on her lips and growled at the taunting. He charged towards her, viciously slashing his claws at her but she easily avoided them using her swords. Soon the sound of metal and claws clashing together filled the air. Out of nowhere, Jake's mom charged towards Brick and began to swing her swords at him. Soon Brick was dodging and slashing at the two women double teaming him. Brick yelled and winced at the swords cutting through his skin but he continued to fight them off. Frustrated and annoyed, he finally knocked the swords out of the girls' hands, sending them flying into the tree trunks. Before he could deliver another blow, multiple energy blasts were constantly being shot at him.

Jake's father and brother were zooming through the trees as they continued to fire at Brick. Brick tried to avoid the gun fire but it was too much to handle all at once. He finally got the chance to hop through the trees also, following the two armed men. As the three traveled through the trees, shots were being fired and avoided, cutting down anything in its path.

"Chris he's getting away! Pull out the net!" His father yelled. Instantly, Chris pulled out a huge gun and aimed it a Brick. With perfect accuracy, he pulled the trigger to release a huge net and captured Brick. Brick fell out of the trees and onto the ground. As he struggled to get free, he was electrocuted by the net until he stopped moving. The two men jumped out of the trees next to the unconscious Brick as everyone else surrounded him also.

"Wow…that was amazing!" Boomer exclaimed. "I didn't know you guys could do that."

"Well Boomer, there's a lot of things you don't know about us." Jake's mom said with a smile. "But we can talk about that later."

"I'm afraid she's right, we have to get Brick back to my lab so that we can find a way to get his soul back before he wakes up." The Professor said. They all froze when they heard a low moan. They turned around and saw Brick slowly getting up, stumbling during the process. Finally on his feet, Brick broke the net from his body and lifted his head, showing his now blood red eyes.

"You know…" He began. "You people are really starting to annoy me. I've played with you long enough and now I'm done. I'm going to kill every last one of you, starting with the one who denied me. Since I can't be with you, **NO ONE CAN!**" with that, he shot an electric ball out of his hand towards Boomer.

"Boomer, look out!" Jake exclaimed. Before the electric energy could hit Boomer, Jake pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him. Jake screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body, viciously convulsing his body as everyone stared in horror. Finally, Jake fell to his knees with his whole body following behind, not moving an inch as it hit the ground.

"JAKE!" Boomer yelled as he ran over to his lover. He fell to his knees next to the lifeless body and held him in his arms.

"Jake! Jake can you hear me! Jake please, please wake up! Please! Don't die on me Jake! Jake wake up! Dammit I said wake up!" Boomer exclaimed as he violently shook Jake, tears forming in his eyes. He soon stopped, seeing that Jake wasn't moving or hardly breathing, his body grew colder by each second. Tears finally broke free as Boomer began to sob. He held the lifeless body close to his own.

"Jake…please don't leave me…please…I love you…please…" Boomer said quietly as he nuzzled his face into Jake's. Brick began to laugh evilly.

"Well, this turned out better than I planned. I told you Boomer, he was weak. He couldn't even protect you properly without losing his own life. If you would've let me have you, he could've kept his pathetic life." Brick smirked.

"Pathetic? Weak? If anyone is like that, it's you." Boomer said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Boomer gently placed Jake on the ground and stood to his feet. He lifted his head and glared at Brick.

"Your weak because you stole someone else's strength just to get what you want, forcing his soul to get lost in your disgusting one. You knew that you could've never made it this far without his power so that's why you wanted it. You don't have any strength of your own." Boomer growled. "And you're pathetic because you're so desperate to get one person who already belongs to someone else, you'll do anything just to have them all to yourself. I bet you'll even eat your own shit if it meant that you could have me. You want me because no one else wants you. You're nothing and you'll never be anything!" everyone stared in shock at Boomer's anger, even Brick

"Jake may not have had any powers or superhuman abilities, but he was a lot stronger than you'll ever be! He relied on his own strength to protect the people he loved and never gave up until he knew they were safe. He knew that it would put his life in danger, but that didn't matter to him, the fact that his courage pushed him on made him even stronger! But you think that's weak and pathetic. Well in that case, you don't know what true strength is! Because of your weakness Jake and Brick are gone. I'm not going to let anyone else life be taken away by you!" With that, enormous amounts of blue energy erupted from Boomer as his fury rose. Everyone around him shielded their eyes from the light.

"I don't care if you have my brother's body, I'll be doing him a favor!" Boomer yelled before charging at Brick. Before he could move, he was delivered countless amounts of blows to his body. Boomer's moves became fast and unpredictable, even faster than Brick's. Everyone watched in awe as Boomer was mercilessly beating up Brick without giving him a chance to fight back. After what seemed like forever, Boomer delivered the final blow to the battered Brick; a large energy ball. As the ball collided with Brick, it sent a huge explosion that spread through the whole forest, causing everyone around to take cover. When the explosion ended, everyone peaked out from their hiding place and saw that Brick was lifeless on the ground and Boomer was hovering over him as he breathed heavily. Everyone slowly walked over to the two, amazed and frightened by Boomer's abilities.

"Is…is he dead?" Chris asked.

"I think he is." Jake's dad said.

"Boomer, sweetie, are you okay?" Jake's mom asked.

"…This…this is all my fault." Boomer said softly. "I knew this would be dangerous if he had come along. And now he's…gone…both of them."

"Boomer this isn't your fault. Jake knew he could die but he wanted to protect you anyway. And Brick was just an innocent victim that didn't even know all of this would happen. Don't pin the blame on yourself." His mom said.

"Well what else can I do? They're gone and I can't bring them back." Boomer said.

"Ugh…who's gone?" everyone gasped at the voice. They all looked down and saw Brick weakly sitting up. But his appearance was changing, slowly changing back to his original appearance. Everyone grew shocked.

"Brick…is that you?" Boomer asked in disbelief. Brick opened his eyes and looked up.

"Yeah, who else could I be?" Brick said with a slight chuckle. He looked around and grew confused.

"Uh Boomer…was I drunk?" Brick asked. Boomer smiled widely as his eyes filled with fresh happy tears.

"Brick you're back! I'm so happy your back! I thought I lost you!" Boomer exclaimed happily as he glomped Brick, almost knocking him down on his back.

"Uh…yeah I'm back." Brick said, still confused. "Where exactly did I go?"

"Almost into eternal darkness." An unfamiliar feminine voice said. Everyone looked around to locate the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Chris asked.

"I did." It stated once more. Soon a huge pact of wolves that looked similar to Aaron calmly walked towards the group with a female wolf with white fur, violet eyes and a violet crest moon on her forehead leading the way.

"Who are you?" Boomer asked.

"I am Luna, and we were under the rule of Aaron." She said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10 The Conclusion

**Finally the last chapter WHOO! It took alot of thinking to do this one (not really) but it paid off! I hope you all enjoy the trilling conclusion of 'Crimson Lust'. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10- The Conclusion**

"Who are you?" Boomer asked.

"I am Luna, and we were under the rule of Aaron." She said. "I was second in command. That is until you officially killed him. Now I will have to take his place in leading our people."

"Wait, you mean that werewolf Aaron that we met yesterday?" Brick said. "But I thought Boomer killed him."

"He did kill him now, but it wasn't on the day that you encountered him. And you did not met him yesterday; it was a few days ago." Luna said. "Your soul and body was being taken over by Aaron to where you blacked out after he had control."

"What!" Brick exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean I've been out for days and that creep was controlling me?"

"Yes. He was trying to eliminate your soul so that he could have your body to not only claim your brother, but to also make his vision come true." Luna said.

"And what vision is that?" The Professor asked.

"…To destroy the human race so that our kind could take over the world." She said.

"And do you plan on carrying out his plan to avenge him?" Boomer said, glaring at her.

"Not in the least. In fact, we've been trying to find him to stop his horrid plan." Luna said. Boomer's glare turned into a shocked expression as did everyone else.

"But, we thought you followed him." Brick said.

"We did, until we realized his true intentions." Luna said. "For centuries, our kind has been living in an underground society. We have always wanted to live in peace with the human race so that they could understand us, but humans feared our appearance and have made horrible stories and rumors about us, forcing us to hide in the shadows. Though we could easily take over them, it would make us no better than them, it would cause us to become the things they expect us to be. But Aaron thought differently. Instead of making peace, he wanted to exterminate every human on the planet and rule as the leader of the world. When we found out about his scheme, we reported him and had him demoted as our leader. He was so upset about it he ran off, never hearing from him again, that is until we heard about constant werewolf attacks."

"We knew that it was Aaron, so we began a search to find and stop his wrong doings. But when we found him, he was dead but we could still sense his presence. That's when we knew he used the forbidden practice of soul transferring. As we continued to search, we had no luck find his aura since his soul was fusing with someone else's. But a while ago, we found your location easily knowing that the transfer was almost complete and instantly followed it. We were going to deal with Aaron ourselves but you beat us to it. We are very grateful that you stopped this menace and sorry for what you had to endure these past few days."

"Wait, what is she talking about? What did you guys have to endure?" Brick asked. Everyone grew silence, forming somber expressions while Boomer was on the verge of tears again. Brick grew even more confused and worried at the silence.

"Guys…was what I did really that bad?" Brick asked, another wave a silence rolled by.

"Boomer, perhaps I should tell him." Jake's mom said.

"No, he's my brother; he deserves to hear it from me." Boomer said sadly.

"Boomer…what exactly did I do?" Brick asked. Boomer stayed silent for a few minutes, wincing and shaking mentally about what Brick was becoming those past few days. Those memories still scared him, so badly that he never wanted to talk about it again and wanted things to go back to normal. But how could it? Things could never go back to the way they were with what Brick tried to do to him and Jake dead. His heart dropped to the deepest depths of his gut. But he had no choice, Brick was his brother and he deserved to know what that bastard did while he was in his body. Taking a long and deep shaky breath, he finally spoke.

"You…you tried to rape me." Boomer began. Instantly, Brick's eyes widened with horror. "Not only that, you tried to kill everyone that helped hid me. And not too long ago you…you…" Boomer chocked, a lump was forming in his throat as tears fell down his face. Before he broke down, he spoke again. "You killed Jake. You killed him when he was trying to protect me." Brick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't remember any of that. And even so, he would never do anything to hurt Boomer, Jake, or his family. Brick was completely silent.

"Y-you're…you're joking right? Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke." Brick said, still in shock.

"I wish it was. I wish it was a sick joke too but…it true. And Jake…" Boomer said as he retrieved Jake, resting his lifeless body on his legs. "Is right here." Brick stared at the corpse that was his friend, feeling his body stiffen. He was angry at himself for letting this happen as tears formed in his eyes.

"Boomer I… I'm sorry…" Brick said quietly. "If I had known…"

"It's not your fault, you were being controlled and you had no way to stop it. I'm not mad at you at all." Boomer said. "And what Jake did was his decision. He knew that he would probably die trying to protect me, but that didn't matter to him. What he did was so brave and yet…I wish I could've stopped him." Brick saw his brother's hands shake as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He felt so guilty and angry. He knew that all of this was Aaron's doing, but knowing that he hurt everyone close to him with his own hands made him feel just as guilty. And now he took away the only true friend Boomer had, the only one he cared for and the only one he loved. Brick crawled over to his brother and gently embraced him. Boomer was surprised at the sudden gentleness, forgetting how good Brick's hugs could be, especially when those memories were filled with almost getting raped by your brother. But that didn't matter now; Boomer finally broke and cried uncontrollably in Brick's chest. Brick gently rocked the boy while whispering comforting words in his ear, constantly saying it's gonna be alright. Suddenly, Luna broke the silence.

"Excuse me, 'Boomer' is it?" She said. Boomer looked up at her once he calmed down. "This 'Jake' person, was he someone special to you?" Boomer looked down, quiet for a moment but finally spoke.

"He…was my everything." Boomer said quietly.

"…I see…well if you don't mind, may I examine him?" She asked. The two brothers gave her a questionable look and she took notice to this.

"It's okay, you can trust me." She reassured. The two exchanged glances and gave their approval by nodding. She calmly kneeled over Jake's body and hovered her hands over him. A blue aura radiated from her hands and she closed her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, she shot her eyes back open.

"Well…this is certainly interesting." She said.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"Well his soul is in a state of limbo, it's when your soul is debating on whether to go back to the body or pass on." She explained.

"So he's not dead?" Boomer asked a gleam of hope in his eye.

"He's not dead but he's not alive either. But it's unusual for a human soul to do that. Unless…" She began to trail off.

"Unless what?" Boomer asked. She looked at the blonde, then towards Jake's family. They gave her a pleading look not to say any further and she respectfully agreed.

"Unless he is a very strong willed person." She lied. Boomer gave her a small smile.

"Yeah…he is." He said.

"Well in that case, this shouldn't take long." She said. Before Boomer could ask what she meant, she placed her aura filled hands on Jake's chest and gave a quick push, transferring the energy through his whole body. Everyone watched in amazement as Jake's body glow with the energy. Soon, it started to fade and everyone watched intently, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Jake began to groan as his eye fluttered open. Boomer, along with the others, gasped as Jake's chest started to rise and fall and parts of his body started to twitch. His eyes slowly opened finally showing his light green irises, instantly seeing Boomer hovering over him and his navy blue eyes filled with tears. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes not saying a word. They both got to see the love of their lives again and words could not express how happy they were. They didn't need words. Jake sat up in front of Boomer, not taking his eyes off of him once. He took Boomer's face into his hands, gently caressing his tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. Jake smiled warmly and that's all it took. Tears broke free once again as Boomer smiled; Jake pulled the blonde towards him and shared a loving, passionate kiss. Boomer wrapped his arms around Jake's neck as the other wrapped his around his waist to deepen the kiss. Everyone watched the two and smiled happily.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Jake's mom said.

"Yeah, it is." Brick said. As he watched the two, he finally processed what they were doing and grew shocked.

"Wait…did he just…and are they…wait what…"Brick stuttered, trying to speak pass his total shock. Jake's family chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll explain it later." Jake's dad said as he patted Brick on his shoulder. The pair finally broke the kiss and lightly panted, both of their cheeks stained a light pink.

"Boomer?" Jake finally spoke. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just do think when you're in danger. You know I'll do anything to protect you." Boomer smiled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're back." Boomer said as he hugged Jake, nuzzling his face into his chest. Jake smiled and returned the hug as he ran his fingers through Boomer's hair.

"If it helps, I won't do anything like that again." Jake said softly.

"It would help…but knowing you, that's the last thing you would want to do." Boomer said just as soft. "Just promise me you'll be more careful next time okay?"

"Okay…I promise." Jake said.

"Good…I love you so much." Boomer said.

"I love you too." Jake said. Luna observed the loving display and smiled.

"Well, since everything is taken care of we should be going now." She said. Jake jumped at the new voice and quickly turned towards the wolves.

"Whoa, when did they get here!" Jake exclaimed. Boomer chuckled.

"That's the same reaction I had." Brick said. Jake turned to the other voice and grew shocked.

"Brick? Brick you're back!" Jake said happily. "How did you get back to normal?"

"We'll explain everything later." Boomer chuckled.

"Farewell everyone, hopefully we'll meet again." Luna said. With that, her and her pact disappeared into the forest.

"Well this was an adventure wasn't it?" Jake's mom said.

"Indeed nit was." The Professor said. "But I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"After today, we all need some sleep." She said. "Come on boys, we'll take you home." With that said, everyone walked through the forest to go home.

"Hey guys?" Brick said to Jake and Boomer.

"Yeah?" the two responded.

"…I still want to know what that kiss was all about." Brick said. The couple looked at each other and smiled. They then turned back to Brick.

"Well Brick, it all started a few days ago…" Jake began.

* * *

After explaining what happened over the past two weeks, everyone departed for home. Later that night, Jake stared out his window at the bright full moon, lost in deep thought. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he heard his door open. Jake turned to see his dad in the doorway.

"Hey Jake, dinner's almost ready if you're hungry." His dad said.

"Okay, I'll be right down." Jake said.

"You know Jake; you gave us quite the scare in the forest. We actually thought we had lost you." His dad said. "Especially Boomer, he was crying his soul out for you."

"I know…I really didn't mean to scare anyone. I just…I would never forgive myself if I lost him and the attack was so sudden. I didn't have time to think." Jake said solemnly.

"We know and it's okay. You did what you had to do." His dad reassured. "But Jake."

"Yes dad?"

"…When are you going to tell him the truth about us?" the room grew quiet as an awkward silence rolled by.

"…I don't know…but soon." Jake finally said.

"Well why not tell him now? He's been your friend for years and now that he's your boyfriend, now would be a good time to let him know." His dad said. "He already knows part of our secret. He deserves to know the whole thing."

"I know…but…" Jake trailed.

"I understand that you're scared of the outcome, but if he truly loves you, none of it should matter to him. You know that right?" his dad said.

"…Yes…yes I do." Jake said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said with a smile. "Come down stairs when you're ready." With that, his dad walked out and closed the door behind him. Jake sighed as he turned back to the window, looking at his reflection.

"Dad…I hope you're right." Jake said to himself. Suddenly, his eyes turned from light green to blood red instantly, showing clearly on his reflection. He soon walked away from the window and headed down stairs.

**THE END...OR IS IT?**

**Well that's it. I would like to thank everyone who supported this story and left really encouraging comments that kept me going. Hopefully I'll make a sequel to this and probably a prequel to go with the trilogy to the JAKE AND BOOMER COUPLE! But until then, goodbye and peace out!**


End file.
